Safe and Sound
by Cheeto-Breath
Summary: "Sometimes we know we shouldn't and thats exactly why we do." When JJ finds herself being dragged back into the life she swore she'd never return to, can Hotch do what it takes to pull her back before she's lost for good?
1. Chapter 1

**New fic! :) After the amazing responses to my previous JJ fic I decided to do another multi chapter story. Again this is based on previous experience so sorry if it doesn't always seem in character. No Henry or Will. I do not own anything. Lyrics are from the song _Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it, it's amazing.**  
><strong>This story will contain mentions of drug abuse, alcohol abuse as well as abuse in general. So mature rating all the way through. You have been warned! <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just close your eyes<br>The sun is going down  
>You'll be alright<br>No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound  
><em>*****************************************************

The persistent banging emitting from her front room had woken her and she was not amused in the slightest.  
>JJ turned and groggily wiped her eyes whilst they adjusted to the current invasion of red light shining from her alarm clock.<br>03:34am.  
><em>What the hell..<em>

The banging continued.  
>Groaning loudly, the sleepy blonde resentfully dragged herself from her bed and made her way to the offending sound. Her bare feet patted rhythmically as she made her way across the chilly, wooden floor.<p>

As she approached her front door, she hesitated. No one in their right mind would be banging on her apartment door at 3am, especially not without calling first. Grabbing her gun from the kitchen sideboard, she silently tiptoed over. As she approached, the banging ceased.  
>Closing her left eye tightly, she strained the right to see clearly through the peephole.<br>She could make out a hooded figure standing in her doorway, but the lack of light allowed no other insight as to who the stranger was behind her door.

JJ stepped back, unsure of what to do next.  
>The banging returned.<br>She knew that if she didn't do something soon her neighbours would also be paying her a not so welcomed visit.  
>Flicking the safety off her gun and checking the latch was securely in place, she opened the door ever so slightly.<p>

Peering through the gap in the door, JJ wasn't expecting the sudden rush of emotion that suddenly barrelled into her.  
>Her breath hitched in her suddenly dry throat and her mouth dropped open.<p>

"Well hey there gumdrop. Fancy letting me in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Very short I know, but this is just the opening chapter to get the ball rolling. It gets far more exciting I promise. xox<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**For some unknown reason my account has been having a tonne of problems. My numerous emails to the people who run the site have obviously not made much of an impact, which is highly frustrating, but what can you do.  
>Own Nothing. <strong>

* * *

><p>She couldn't move.<br>She found herself frozen in place; the coolness of her gun, which now rested against her bare thigh, caused her to shiver involuntarily.  
>The actual temperature was mild, but the sudden turn of events had caused an invisible, icy mist to seep in through the ajar door and settle itself around her.<p>

JJ was so caught up in her momentary daze, she hadn't even realized that her visitor was now stood merely a foot in front of her after manually unhooking the latch himself. Startled at this sudden invasion in her personal space, JJ began to train her gun upwards.  
>At least, she attempted to. The object suddenly became very heavy in her grip and it dropped back to her side almost instantly.<br>"Well, someone's a bit hostile, wouldn't you agree?" The man laughed, taking JJ's gun from her faltering grasp and laying it onto a nearby shelf, turning on the lights as he did so.

Placing himself comfortably on the soft, fabric sofa, the man pulled down his hood and removed his jacket. After getting himself comfy, he turned to JJ, who was still rooted in her previous spot.  
>"Care to grab me a drink cupcake?"<p>

A mental dam had suddenly burst open, spilling out a range of emotions and memories that she couldn't control all at once and was certain she'd stored in the back of her mind for good, though it wasn't long before anger overtook them all. Snapping her head up to see him rolling a neat joint made her lose all control she had tried to gain in the last 5 minutes.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here? Get out of my apartment!" JJ seethed, desperately forcing herself to keep her volume level to a minimum despite currently wanting to scream the roof down.  
>"You always were tetchy in the mornings." He replied, seemingly amused at her little tantrum.<p>

Lighting the finely rolled joint and taking a smooth drag, he stood and made his way to JJ.  
>"What's the big deal, I thought you'd be happy to see me?" He asked, blowing a large cloud of smoke into JJ's face.<br>She turned her head and coughed slightly, but his strong hand quickly turned her face back towards his.

The boiling anger she'd felt 10 seconds ago had now gone and was instead replaced by what JJ could only describe as slight fear.  
>She knew better than to make him angry, that was for sure. He was very temperamental at best, and his mood swings were far more out of sync than that of any hormonal woman's she'd ever met before, including her own.<p>

Sighing, she stood up as straight as her spine would let her.  
>"You need to leave Alec. I don't know why you're here or what you could possibly want, but..."<br>"I need somewhere to stay for a couple of days. One week tops, then I'll be gone, no questions asked. I promise." Alec interrupted.

"Please." He begged, eyes widening and lips pouting, creating the cutest puppy dog look he could muster.  
>JJ swallowed and went to continue, but they both knew he'd already won this argument.<p>

She didn't know what it was about this guy that could make her melt so instantly. She was putty in his hands, always had been since the very first day she'd met him back in high school.  
>He was dangerous. Very dangerous. But maybe that was part of the reason why she always found herself being drawn back to him, despite the consequences, like a moth to a flame.<br>Around anyone else, she was in control, be it with her team or the mass of reporters she conversed with on a daily basis.  
>But not with this guy. Oh no, not Alec. She'd never been in control around him. She knew she never would be.<p>

Glancing at the kitchen clock, she gasped when she realised she'd been stood for almost an hour. She had barely 2 more hours of sleep before she had to get up for work.  
>Huffing in defeat, she turned towards her room.<p>

"Fine. You have a 3 days. You can sleep on the couch and don't you dare smoke any more of that stuff in here. Don't touch anything, don't talk to anyone and stay out of my way." JJ said, walking away.

Alec stared delightfully at the way her tight bottom swayed as she stalked away from him, slamming her bedroom door behind her.  
>Taking a final drag on his joint, he smiled slyly to himself.<br>It wouldn't be long before she came running back him.  
>Not long at all.<br>And when she did, his plan could finally begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo. So who the hell is Alec? And what's his plan! You'll have to wait and see!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Own nothing lalala. Slight swearing and tid bit amount of violence. It will get worse it later chapters so you have been warned. **

* * *

><p>Hurrying to the sanctuary of her bedroom, JJ slammed the door and perched herself on the edge of her bed. Head in hands, she tried to control the surge of emotions that were still rushing around inside of her mind.<br>10 years.  
>10 years since she'd last seen him.<br>Since he'd walked away from her with even so much as a backwards glance, and now she'd just let him waltz straight into her apartment in the middle of the night with no explanation what so ever.  
><em>Stupid, stupid, stupid!<br>_JJ thought to herself, hitting her head lightly against her sweaty palms.

Standing, she began to pace around the wooden floor, a million thoughts rushing backwards and forwards.  
>The little red numbers on the bedside alarm clock began to creep higher.<p>

The shrill sounding of her alarm startled her.  
><em>Shit<br>_She had to be presentable and at work in less than an hour and she hadn't slept a wink.  
>JJ decided to jump in the shower in an attempt to untangle the muddled up ball of wool that currently resided inside of her head.<br>_What's he doing here? How does he know where I live? Why now?  
><em>The questions continued thick and fast and seemed totally unrelenting.

Stepping cautiously out of the shower, JJ paused for a moment. Minus the droplets of water hitting the tiled floor below, she could make out something else beyond the muffled walls of her apartment.  
>Voices.<br>And not just one, but multiple male voices.  
><em>Son of a..<em>

Dancing around the bathroom as she quickly wrestled into her black faded skinny jeans, she stormed out, throwing on a random shirt as she went. Just as she reached the living room, the front door slammed shut. The strong scent of marijuana lingered in the air.

"Who the hell was that!" JJ shrieked.  
>"Alright drama queen, calm down."<br>"What, you think you can just waltz in here and have your little drug buddies come and go as they please?"  
>"Who mentioned anything about drugs? They're just some close friends of mine. They come round for dinner sometimes, we drink wine and do other common friend like things." Alec said mockingly.<p>

"Yeah, because your charming personality allows you to have such a wide social circle. I'm not stupid Alec, this place reeks of it. If you think for one second you can use my apartment as some kind of illegal storage centre then you're highly mista..."

Alec's hand tightly grabbed her wrist before she could finish her sentence. Slamming her body violently against the wooden door, his face was suddenly inches in front of hers.  
>"You keep your mouth shut, do you understand me? Because I swear to God if you fuck this up I will personally make the rest of your life is a living hell. Got it?"<p>

JJ nodded her head, her golden hair swaying as she did so.  
>"Good." Alec smiled, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her left cheek.<br>"I've got somewhere to be, see you later princess."

He pulled open the door that JJ was currently leaning against, pushing her sideways. Voluntarily, she didn't move. Not until the latch clicked in place to signify his departure did she release the shaky breath she hadn't even realised she was holding.

The slight throbbing emitting from her wrist caused her to glance down. A strawberry red welt had risen. It was blatantly obvious as to how she got it. JJ could already see the outline of strong fingers curling around her petite wrist, and if she could see it, so could everyone else.

She wandered over to the window, thankful to see the slight wind blowing in the trees amidst the baby spring flowers beginning to bloom.  
>No one would question her for wearing a long-sleeved shirt today.<br>At least, she hoped they wouldn't.  
><em>Well. <em>She thought. _Only one way to find out.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for reading guys! You all rock. I really do appreciate all of the reviews and alerts and such. You totally make my day, have a good one! xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to DreamerChild88, AJ Fisher, Whitewolf200056 and velizara95 for their lovely reviews!  
><strong>**Little side note; JJ is fairly young in this fic, around late 20's, but the team still include Emily & Rossi.  
>So back in my last chapter when it said she hadn't seem Alec in 10 years, she was 16 when she last saw him. Just to clear up any confusion<br>Oh and all italics are JJ's thoughts. Apologise for any spelling mistakes, I'm uber tired and I think my sister has given me her germs XD**

* * *

><p>Stopping at Starbucks to purchase three large espressos, two for herself and one for Hotch, JJ jumped back into her car and made her way to work in silence.<br>The thoughts in her head were louder than the radio could ever be, so she thought it pointless to even turn it on.

Walking into her office first, she placed the beverages down on her desk. Herself and Hotch were always the first to arrive, especially on a Monday morning, closely followed by Reid. Dropping her bag by her desk and taking a cup in each hand, JJ headed towards Hotch's office. So much had happened already that morning, Hotch asking her if she was okay was not what she wanted to happen next.

JJ neutralised her facial features just as she reached his door, making a mental note to control her body language also whilst she was in there.  
>Opening the door with her elbow, she smiled brightly, which Hotch immediately returned. Monday mornings often resulted in fake smiles, but this one they so frequently shared was anything but. In his presence, JJ felt herself relax instantly.<p>

"Good morning." JJ said cheerfully.  
>"Good morning yourself. Good weekend?" Hotch asked casually.<br>Hesitating for a second, JJ quickly scanned her brain for a sufficient answer.  
>"Yeah, it was good, great in fact. Bubble baths and wine, can't get much better than that."<br>Hotch smiled, seemingly buying her tale of what she wished had been her weekend.  
>"How was yours?" She asked politely.<p>

The pair continued their conversation whilst slowly sipping their steaming cups of coffee, the occasional giggle arising in response to a funny remark the other had said. Outside the door, the open desk spaces were quickly coming alive. Standing simultaneously, the pair again smiled at each other. Hotch reached forwards for JJ's styrofoam cup and took it to the recycling bin along with his own.

"I'll go and see if Garcia's got anything for us." JJ said.  
>Hotch threw a small nod her way in return.<p>

Just as she walked out of the door, Hotch glanced towards his desk and noticed the files he was supposed to drop on Morgan's desk. JJ was heading that way anyway, he was sure she wouldn't mind doing it for him whilst he finished replying to some emails. Grabbing them, he quickly followed.

"JJ." He said, noticing her walking out of her office with yet another cup of coffee. Hotch smiled and shook his head in amusement.  
>She didn't appear to have heard him over the din of the numerous office workers, so instead of calling out again and gaining unwanted attention, he jogged up behind her and grabbed hold of her wrist just as she reached the stairs.<br>Unfortunately, Hotch's plan at avoiding attention was very short lived, as JJ's coffee cup flew from her hand, hitting the stair rail and coating her turquoise shirt in dark, brown liquid.  
>Thankfully the second cup had long since cooled, but her left wrist instinctively flew to her right hand, her teeth clenched together as the surge of pain shot up her arm.<p>

"JJ! I am so sorry! Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine." Mumbled JJ through gritted teeth.<br>The room had fallen deathly silent and all eyes were on the pair. Hotch was all too aware of this.  
>"Do you have a go bag in your office?"<br>"No. I totally forgot to bring one this morning." JJ replied glumly.  
>Thankfully, the events that had occurred now seemingly bored the office workers and the atmosphere returned to normal.<br>"Go wait in your office. You can borrow one of my sweaters until you have the chance to go home."

She threw a thankful smile in his direction as he returned to his office.  
>Sauntering to her own, she dropped into her chair. She had needed that second cup of coffee. The lack of sleep was quickly beginning to show.<br>Hotch returned a few moments later with one of his FBI sweaters. Luckily it was long sleeved, though JJ was certain it would be long sleeved on her regardless due to the size difference.  
>"Thank you." JJ said sheepishly.<p>

For a moment, the pair stood silently, before a noticeable pink flush crept its way across Hotch's slim cheekbones.  
>"Oh. Sorry, I'll um, wait outside while you, um, get changed and stuff."<br>With that, he made himself scarce.  
>JJ laughed quietly to herself.<br>There was something about that man, about his presence, that made all her fear and worries disappear with the flash of a smile.  
><em>Stop it idiot, he's your boss. What is wrong with you!<em>

Throwing the damp shirt onto her desk, she winced as she pressed on her wrist which was now turning a deep shade of purple.

She pulled on Hotch's sweater, which immediately enveloped her in a loving warmness.  
>It hung just above her knees, but JJ didn't mind. She lifted the materiel to her nose and inhaled the gorgeous scent, closing her eyes momentarily. <em>He always smells so good...<em>

The abrupt knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie.  
>"Uh, yeah, come in."<p>

"I think it may be a little big." Hotch pointed out.  
>"Yeah, maybe just a little." JJ replied.<br>An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. JJ knew what he was thinking. He was confused about her reaction. They both knew he didn't grab her that hard.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your arm." Hotch began.  
><em>There it is.<em> JJ thought.  
>She was anticipating this, so she was already one step ahead.<p>

"It's fine. I went out jogging the other morning and tripped. I landed on it weird. It's been a bit sore since, it's not your fault." She replied confidently.  
>"Oh. Well, if you like I can take a look at it?"<br>"No, no. Honestly it's fine. But thank you." Said JJ.

"Okay, if you're sure. I bumped into Garcia on the way to my office, she doesn't have anything of high alert for us just yet, so there's plenty of time for you to go home and get changed."  
>"That's great. I'll be around an hour tops if that's okay?" She asked.<br>"That's fine. Take your time. I'll see you later." Hotch said, leaving her alone.

Grabbing her damp shirt and stuffing it into her bag, JJ made her way out of the office. She passed Spencer on her way out, having to stop momentarily to convince him that she was fine, and began to head home.

Driving alone in her car, JJ began to notice how tired she actually was. A headache had decided to appear out of nowhere, along with a deep rumbling in her stomach reminding her that she hadn't eaten in at least 12 hours.  
><em>How could I not notice that I haven't eaten yet? <em>JJ thought disbelievingly.

Busy contemplating how she hadn't noticed her decrease in eating habits,  
>she also failed to notice the truck that had run the red light at the intersection which was currently barrelling full speed towards her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee, sorry, had to.<br>Guys if this story is rubbish please tell me aha, no one seems to be reviewing this one, so if it's lame then by all means let me know. Have a lovely day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Guys! Me & my fiancé went away for the week, only for me to return with a tremendous case of writers block. This chapters pretty neh, but I wanted to upload it just so you guys didn't think I'd given up on it. **  
><strong>I'm working on the next chapter as we speak &amp; I'll hopefully be able to get that up by tonight. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Where's JJ at?" Morgan asked, sauntering into the board room with a steaming cup of coffee in hand.<br>"She had to go home to get some spare clothes almost 2 hours ago. It takes approximately 36 minutes to get from here to JJ's apartment, 49 in mid morning traffic." Reid pondered.  
>"And I needed to know that insightful information because..?" Morgan joked.<br>"Because she should be back by now." Reid replied seriously.

Hotch may have appeared to have been lost in the current file he was reading over, but the second JJ's name was mentioned he was instantly on high alert.  
>Reid was right. He'd been so preoccupied replying to emails and reading case files he'd failed to realise how long JJ had been gone.<br>_Maybe I should step out and give her a quick call, just to make sure. _Hotch thought.

"Relax, it's Monday morning. She's probably jumped on the opportunity to go home & is making her way back as slowly as possible, I know I would." Emily offered.  
>Rossi smiled knowingly, mentally agreeing.<p>

Penelope bounced into the room. Despite the horrors that they had to witness on a daily basis, she was always the one to keep the positivity alive. For that, the team could do nothing but love her.

Garcia stopped short.  
>"Where's my little Rapunzel?"<br>"She forgot her go bag so I sent her home to get it, that's all, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Hotch replied. He wasn't entirely certain if he was trying to convince his team that everything was fine, or if he was trying to convince himself. Regardless, he couldn't help but notice the feeling of worry which was quickly bubbling inside him. What was taking her so long?

The bright smile plastered across Garcia's face quickly perished as she turned to Emily.  
>"Which is the fastest route for JJ to get home from here?"<br>"Urm, 9th street I think.." Emily began, but the sudden paling of Garcia's face stopped her.  
>"Oh no." Was all that escaped the bubbly techs pink painted lips.<p>

"What is it baby girl?"  
>Ignoring Morgan's query, she turned to Hotch.<br>"I received an alert on my computer. About an hour ago. There was a pile up halfway down 9th street. A truck ran a red light. Four people are dead, about 26 injured. Hotch, you don't think.."

His blackberry was out of his pocket and practically imbedded into the side of his head in seconds.  
>He was sure his heart stopped beating in those few seconds while he counted the number of rings.<br>1.  
>2.<br>3.  
>4.<p>

Finally, after the 6th ring, Hotch sighed in relief as the click indicated someone had answered.  
>"Hello?"<p>

Hotch's face quickly mirrored the look of panic that was etched onto his teams faces.

It wasn't JJ on the other end of the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter goes into more detail about JJ &amp; Alec, hope you stick around to read it! xox<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously guys, the next time I say I'll have a chapter up by a certain time, ignore me. **  
><strong>I'm sorry this is so late. I was so unhappy with what I wrote for this chapter I decided to scrap it and start again. There's a lot of personal references in this chapter. The JJXAlec relationship is based on one I had myself, so sorry if it seems a bit out of JJ's character.<br>Own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anybody there?"<br>Hotch cleared his throat.  
>"My name is Aaron Hotchner. I work for the FBI. I'm trying to contact my colleague Jennifer Jareau."<br>"Ah shit." Came the reply from the unknown male.  
>"Excuse me?" Said Hotch.<br>"Man, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Jay asked me to call you like, an hour ago. You're the boss dude right ?"

Aaron rolled his eyes.  
>"Is JJ okay?" Hotch asked, ignoring the question.<br>"What Jay? Yeah she's cool. We're at the hospital at the minute. Doctor said something about a concussion. Nothing major. Oh, hold up, I think she's coming out, hang on."

Hotch could feel the frantic eyes of his team practically boring into him. He heard muffled conversation between two people, whom he assumed were JJ and the mystery man. He took this time to inform everyone that JJ was fine.  
>Relief immediately flooded everyone's features. Rossi resumed his position at the coffee machine while the rest of the team seated themselves and set about conversation.<p>

"Hotch?" Came JJ's voice.  
>Hotch welcomed the distraction of the others and sidestepped quietly out of the room.<br>"JJ, thank God, are you okay?"

Hotch wandered into his office and paced the floor whilst JJ recounted the recent unfold of events. She explained how the car behind her had alerted her to the oncoming truck by honking their horn. She returned the favour by reversing into them to escape the metal machine, resulting in serious whiplash and a very sore head. JJ and the woman in the car behind her had walked away with minor cuts and bruises. Others weren't so lucky.

"I am so sorry JJ. This is all my fault. If I hadn't of made you spill your coffee.."  
>"Aaron don't be so silly. None of this if your fault. If anyone's to blame it's that asshole of a truck driver, who was totally wasted by the way. I'm okay, really."<p>

Hotch quit pacing and eased himself into the large leather chair behind his desk. The soft sound of her voice letting him know she was okay calmed him immediately.  
>"God JJ." He sighed into the receiver.<br>"What?" JJ replied.  
>He opened his mouth to answer.<p>

"Jay, hurry up I need to go!"  
>"Hang on Alec!" JJ shot back. "Sorry Hotch, what were you going to say?"<br>"Ah, never mind, it was nothing important. But I want you to take the rest of the day off."  
>"No way Hotch, I'm.." JJ began to argue.<br>"No buts JJ. You're need to rest. Go home, that's an order."  
>"Fine." Huffed the blonde.<p>

"JAY, GET IN THE GOD DAMNED CAR!" shouted the agitated male whom Hotch assumed was Alec. He had no idea who this guy was, but he already wasn't very fond of him.  
>"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Hotch heard JJ reply.<br>Before he could ask if everything was okay, JJ swiftly said her goodbyes and hung up, leaving Hotch to sit alone in the emptiness of his office with only his thoughts as company.

* * *

><p>Adjusting his sunglasses, Alec threw a glance towards his quiet passenger.<p>

"Your boss sounds like an ass."  
>"Aarons not an ass. He's an amazing boss." JJ retorted quickly, hoping that the redness she could feel slowing creeping across her cheeks wasn't too noticeable.<br>"Ooh Aaron huh?" Said Alec coyly.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" JJ bit back. Her head hurt and, even if she refused to admit it, a bubble bath and bed sounded like a fantastic plan.<p>

Alec threw a smirk in her direction.  
>"Please. I heard how you spoke to him on the phone. 'Oh it was awful Aaron.' 'It's not your fault Aaron.'" he mocked in a high pitched voice.<br>JJ grumpily shrugged and turned to look out of the window.  
>"I sound nothing like that." She said.<br>Without warning, Alec slammed the car to a halt at the side of the road.

"What does he have that I don't?"  
>JJ looked at him to see if he was joking.<br>The stone hard look on his face told her he wasn't.  
>"What do you mean? He's just my boss." She said.<br>"Don't bullshit me. What kind of an idiot do you take me for?" Alec answered angrily, slamming his clenched fist in the steering wheel.  
>Shaking her head, JJ rolled her eyes and cast her attention elsewhere whilst Alec hastily re started the engine.<p>

The remainder of the drive was completed in silence. Minus the nonexistent drumming skills Alec repeatedly displayed with the steering wheel at every red light.  
>JJ's head pounded, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she focused on the sky. It was a brilliant shade of blue and purple. Sunset was fast approaching.<p>

Finally arriving at her apartment, JJ happily crashed down on her feather soft bed. She decided a bath could wait till the morning. Stripping down until she stood in just her underwear, she snuggled down under the lilac duvet.  
>Alec made an appearance a few moments later and sat at the end of the bed. He pulled a joint out of his pocket and promptly put it into his mouth before JJ could complain.<br>She thought about telling him to smoke it elsewhere, but arguing seemed like far too much effort after the day's events.

Throwing his weight back, Alec sunk into the mattress next to JJ. Laying on his side, he turned to face her.  
>Minutes ticked by in silence, the pair simply observing the very uninteresting cream coloured walls, before Alec opened his mouth to speak.<br>"Remember when we were like, 14, and you snuck me in to Bradley Mason's house and we totally trashed the place."  
>JJ giggled at the memory.<br>"Yeah, and we poured vodka in his fish tank and killed all his gold fish." JJ replied.  
>"And remember when we stole Dylan's mom's bike and buried it at the park!"<br>"And the time Ryan went to punch you and he totally missed your face and made that huge hole in the dry wall! Then his mum came home and went totally insane!"

Reminiscing, the pair were soon in hysterics at their childhood antics.  
>"God we were assholes." Alec said quietly.<br>"Yeah, though it's obvious you've not changed a bit." Giggled JJ, sending the pair into a new fit of laughter.

JJ stared adoringly at the man beside her. She loved him when he was like this.  
>This was the part of Alec she loved.<br>But she knew that that other part of him, the drugs and the violence, would always dominate his life, no matter how hard she wished she could change him to be like how he was being now.

"You've always been so gorgeous." Alec whispered, popping JJ's bubble of thought.  
>He stubbed out the remains of his joint and flicked it to the floor.<br>Inching closer, he brushed back a strand of her blonde hair.  
>JJ pulled back hesitantly.<br>"Don't" She whispered.

"Don't what?" He whispered back, the hoarseness of his voice causing butterflies to flutter in the pit of JJ's stomach.  
>Alec closed in on the small remainder of personal space that JJ had left.<br>She stared at him for a moment while his warm hands caressed her petite face, his thumb gliding softly over her right cheekbone.

She wasn't too sure how she felt about this. In fact, she had no idea. There'd always been a thing between her and Alec. Always.  
>They'd met not long after her sister's death. He was the shoulder she so desperately needed to cry on. It hadn't taken either of them long to notice the fiery spark they both held. It so easily pulled them together, turning their individual sparks into one flaming inferno.<br>Unfortunately, it didn't take long for that fire to spiral out of control. It had since grown far beyond anyone's ability to control.

JJ was pulled into a world of gang fights, stealing, alcohol and drugs, but these were such minor issues for a 13 year old girl to take into consideration. Especially in the wake of her only sisters death and the ever growing family troubles that welcomed her at home.

At 16, Alec casually strolled away without so much as a backwards glance, leaving JJ alone, equipped with a black eye and broken wrist.  
>He never came back.<br>She'd received the occasional text or email here and there, but nothing more.  
>But despite everything he'd done, the evil he so easily brought to the surface, she never could erase the love she'd always felt for him. And evidently, still did.<br>He had always been her protector. But, at the same time, he'd always been the one to hurt her the most.

But what about Hotch.  
>There was no denying that there was something there too. Not the same as what she felt for Alec, but something.<br>_But I can never have him._JJ thought.

The touch of Alec's ragged lips against her own pulled her straight back into the present. She began to pull back, but the longing she had for some form of intimacy, especially with the one person she'd always classed as her first love, was all she needed to return the kiss.

One kiss.  
>That was all it took.<br>Just as it always had with him.  
>For her to be completely pushed back under his control.<br>And right at that moment, she didn't care in the slightest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meep, so, JJ's got the hots for Alec &amp; Hotch. IT DOES GET BETTER I PROMISE! There will be a lot of upcoming JJHotch moments, and the next chapter will mention drugs and abuse. I know Alec sounds incredibly bi-polar, but honestly, he is based on an ex boyfriend of mine and the mood swings were exactly the same. So if you're thinking it sounds too random to actually be true, I swear to you that is how quickly and dangerously his moods would swing, so it is all possible. Hope you're still enjoying it! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boom, own nothing!**

* * *

><p>JJ's eyes fluttered open, adjusting quickly to the vibrant sunlight peeking through the worn, violet curtains.<br>Shivering slightly, she shifted her weight to her left side, scanning the room, eyes landing on the soundly sleeping stoner passed out besides her. Peeking under the covers, her worst thought was confirmed.  
><em>Shit.<em>  
>Both naked, the pair had obviously fallen asleep after the steamy night they'd shared.<p>

Slumping back into her pillow, JJ ran her tongue along the bottom of her teeth, trying to figure out what in the hell she was thinking, when a distant beeping caught her attention. Locating the sound was far more difficult than she'd wanted it to be.  
>Finally, she recovered her bleeping cell phone from her trouser pocket. 1 new voice mail.<br>Slipping on Alec's disregarded sweater, she tip toed quietly into the living room so not to wake her sleeping companion.

_"Hey JJ, it's Hotch. As much as we'd all love to see you, I want you to take today off just as a precaution. I know you're going to disagree, but I don't want to take any chances, you need to rest. There are some recent case files that need going over and I sure wouldn't want you to be bored at home, so I thought I'd bring them round for you. I'll pop in to see you around 8am on my way to work. Hope you're feeling better. See you soon."_

Eye's widening, JJ's head spun to look at the clock above the door.

07.43.  
>She had just under 20 minutes to look socially acceptable as well as clear the god earthly mess that Alec had created in the front room. Breaking the previous volume barrier, she whipped around the apartment as fast as she could, opening all windows and using numerous cans of air freshener as she went.<br>The knock on the door startled her. 07:55.  
><em>Forever the gentleman, Hotch. Always arriving early.<em>

JJ cautiously opened the front door, casting a glance behind her and hoping that Alec would stay silently put.

"Hi." She said.  
>Looking her up and down, Hotch raised an amused eyebrow.<br>"Nice choice of morning wear." He teased.  
>JJ's cheeks flushed. In the mad dash of clearing her apartment, she'd totally forgotten to get dressed, therefore leading to her standing awkwardly in front of her boss wearing nothing more than a tatty sweater that came just above her knees.<p>

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly, "I haven't been awake long."  
>"It's fine. How are you?"<p>

Hotch stood slightly awkwardly in the doorway, obviously awaiting an invitation to come inside.  
>JJ nervously tapped her fingers against the doorway, praying that Alec wouldn't wake up. Obviously no amount of praying would do her any good that morning, as a few moments later Alec cheerfully sauntered into the living room.<p>

"Morning sunshine." He hollered to JJ.

There was no mistaking the sudden fall on Hotch's face being one of hurt.  
>"Uh.." JJ stammered.<br>Alec, who was thankfully fully dressed, appeared in the doorway. It seemed crowded, despite there being only the three of them.

"Sup man, I'm Alec. I'm JJ's.."  
>"Brother." JJ interrupted quickly. "He's my brother."<br>Alec shot JJ a quick look of annoyance before holding out his hand to shake Hotch's.  
>Hotch remained stoic as he loosely shook Alec's hand.<p>

"Well _sis,_" Alec said sweetly, "i need to be somewhere." Glancing at the folders in Aarons hands, he asked, "Hey, are those case files or something?"  
>"Yes, I brought them over so your sister could catch up on things at home." Hotch replied.<br>A smile crept across Alec's bony features.  
>"Brilliant." He whispered.<p>

Hotch couldn't understand why the young man had suddenly become so happily interested in the fact that his sister was working cases from home, but at the moment he didn't care. He was far too distracted by JJ's beautifully long, golden tanned legs. If only he could run his hand..

"So, do you urm, want a coffee or something?"

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he glanced at his watch.  
>"Afraid I've gotta get going, you aren't the only lucky one who gets to do paperwork all day."<p>

JJ threw him a smile, secretly thankful that he didn't have time to enter her apartment, as she was pretty certain the overpowering smell of summer orchids would definitely raise some suspicion, especially at this time in the morning. She was also relieved that he didn't seem to even pick up on the lie about Alec being her brother, despite the obvious fact that she was wearing a males jumper.  
><em>His profiling skills obviously don't kick in until he's had his first latte. <em>JJ thought.

"So um, I'll see you tomorrow or something? If you're feeling better that is. You can take as much time off as you like you know." He said, handing her the files.  
>"Hotch, really, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."<p>

She watched Hotch disappear down the hallway before closing the door. Discarding the numerous folders onto the kitchen side, she popped a couple of aspirin, and went straight back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will include mentions of harder drugs and violence, as we're getting to the main bit now, so you have been warned!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Decided to be nice and upload this chapter a day earlier then I was going to ;)**  
><strong>We're finally getting somewhere! Had a huge surge of writing creativity and managed to get 2 more chapters completed, totally know where I'm going with this story now. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! <strong>  
><strong>&amp; big love to AJfangirl and Whitewolf200056 for making me smile and all happy and such! XD Thanks for reading!<strong>

**_Mentions of drugs, swearing and all round adult themes, you have been warned!_**

* * *

><p>The disgraceful sound of thumping bass music awoke her from her slumber. Turning her head to look at the time, she was amazed at how long she'd slept. It's was almost 8pm.<br>Still wearing Alec's sweater, she pulled on some leggings and opened the bedroom door.

The smell assaulted her before she'd even stepped out of her room.  
>JJ was honestly surprised that she hadn't had the police banging down her door. She was pretty certain anyone within a 5 mile radius would be able to pick up on the stench of marijuana emitting from her apartment.<p>

She found him slumped on the sofa, opposite two other males who she had never seen before in her life. None of the trio even bothered to acknowledge her.  
>Not only were there rolled up papers and lighters on her living room table, there were also needles and God knows what else scattered around the place.<p>

"You're disgusting!" She shouted at Alec over the blaring music. Stepping over the feet of the unknown men, she slammed her fist on the button of the stereo, bringing the room to an eerie silence.  
>This automatically gained everyone's attention.<p>

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alec seethed at her. "Turn it back on!"  
>"No." JJ replied, just as angrily. "This is my apartment. What right do you have to waltz in here like you own the damned place with your drugged up buddies and do stupid shit like this. You're getting on my last nerve Alec, I swear to God."<p>

The two other males were by now alert and seemingly enjoying every second of the argument.  
>Despite how high he most obviously was, Alec was swiftly on his feet and hovering above JJ in seconds. Inches from her face, his whispered threateningly,<br>"What are you going to do about it, _sis._"

JJ was ultimately stuck.  
>What could she do?<br>Calling the police wasn't an option. Kicking Alec out obviously wouldn't work either, simply because she knew he just wouldn't leave.  
>Avoiding eye contact with Alec to survey the rest of the room, a new realisation hit her.<p>

"Where have all those case files gone?"  
>A menacing smile slowly made its way across Alec's smug face.<br>"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.  
>His two friends began to laugh.<p>

"Give them back Alec! They're private, do you have any idea how much trouble I could get into if you lose those!"  
>"Actually, I do. Google is fantastic for sharing information like that, wouldn't you agree? It's also great for handing out private information, such as the new relocated address of the paedophile that raped that little girl in Colorado a few years ago. People pay good money to be made aware of things like that you know." He teased.<p>

Despite not having read the files yet, JJ was aware that a couple briefly contained the new relocation and contacts for previously convicted sex offenders around the state. If that information got out, JJ could wave goodbye to her job for sure.

"You had no right to read those files! That's confidential information. Why are you doing this!"  
>"I'll tell you why." Alec said. "You see, I need a little bit of a favour from you."<br>"Well you can guarantee the answer will be no." JJ replied harshly.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll just contact that poor little girl's father. I'm sure he'd love to know where his daughter's rapist lives."  
>JJ contemplated what he was saying. He'd do it. She knew full well he would. He was gifted and talented in the form of blackmail.<br>Seeing no other option and not wanting to lose her job any time soon, she asked quietly,  
>"What do you want me to do?"<p>

Alec's grin stretched wider.  
>"That's my girl." He said softly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Come sit down."<p>

JJ listened as Alec went through what he wanted JJ to do. To her it seemed relatively simple and far too insignificant to be making such a big deal over, thus leading JJ to wonder why Alec couldn't do it himself. All he needed her to do was drive to the opposite side of town with one of his buddies who currently occupied her other sofa, drop off some money in exchange for some drugs and then leave.  
>JJ concluded there must be a catch that was to arise at some point.<br>She waited until Alec had stopped talking.

"And you can't do this yourself because?" JJ asked.  
>"I accidently got him into some deep stuff with the cops a few years back, we've been on bad terms ever since. " Alec replied matter-of-factly.<br>"So why can't one of your friends do it?"  
>"Let's just say he has a preference for female customers." He said.<br>"Which means?" JJ asked.  
>"What do you mean what does it mean? It means that he has a preference for female customers."<br>"Which _means?" _JJ pushed.  
>"Which means that you having a pair of tits and a nice ass will get me a much better batch than if Chris here went in on his own, who, by the way, will be going in with you, so you're completely safe."<p>

"Why wouldn't I be safe!" JJ asked, alarmed at the new thought of the danger that could possibly await her. She stood from the sofa and turned to face Alec.  
>"You can forget it. This is so stupid Alec. You said you needed a place to stay. That was the deal. I'm not doing anything else for you, and if you don't give me those files back I'll just call the police, it's as simple as that. I'm not putting myself in a dangerous situation just so you can get your next fix!"<p>

Alec was swiftly on his feet. He grabbed the front of his sweater that JJ was still wearing and pulled her violently forward so that her forehead was touching his.  
>"Trust me princess, you'll be in a far more dangerous situation if you don't do it." Alec maliciously whispered.<p>

He released his grip and stood back, awaiting her decision.

JJ shook silently, desperately trying to understand how this had all gone so terribly wrong. The drugs had obviously impacted Alec's life a hell of a lot in the last few years since she had seen him. Sure, he'd been violent before, but he'd never been this unpredictable or controlling.  
>She could lose her friends, her job, her life. But just one look at Alec and she knew she'd say yes. Especially now under these circumstances.<p>

He watched her intently. He knew he had her now. She was far too weak to say no to him, they both knew that.  
>So when she finally whispered her agreement, Alec clapped his hands together gleefully.<p>

"You're amazing babe, you know that?" He said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her cheek.  
>"Are you hungry, I could order us a pizza if you like? How about a Chinese, you've always been a sucker for chicken chow mein."<br>"Let's get a pizza man." JJ heard one of the men say, whom she assumed was Chris.  
>"I wasn't asking you." Alec quickly hissed back. "I was asking her."<p>

JJ honestly couldn't care less what he ordered. In all fairness she wasn't even hungry. Despite the numerous amount of sleep she had gotten, she was pretty certain she could curl up somewhere and easily drift back to sleep. How she'd love for all of this to just be a nightmare she'd gotten warped into.

"Pizza's fine." She said. Even to her, her voice sounded dull and monotone.  
>"Great!" replied Alec, slumping on the sofa to grab the phone, then reaching for JJ's hand and pulling her down next to him.<p>

JJ glanced at the needles scattered along the table.  
>This was going way too far.<br>She looked up at the men across from her, surprised they were still sitting upright and for the most part, alive. Who in the hell were these people anyway?

She wanted to run. Run far away and not look back.  
>It's what she'd always excelled in, running.<br>When things got too hard, she ran.  
>She ran on the track, she ran on the soccer field. She ran from the problems and the nightmares and the memories that hurt to think about.<br>Her life was one big race. Her getting to the finish line before her nightmares caught up with her.

JJ started at the coffee table silently.  
>"If you want some that bad just take some. You're gonna burn holes through it if you keep staring at it like that." Alec said, pulling her away from her thoughts.<p>

She glanced at him, then back at the items on her table.  
>She hadn't touched hard drugs like that since she was a teenager.<br>Standing, JJ walked over to the window and looked out onto the busy street below.  
>How easy it'd be to just jump.<p>

JJ remembered some facts that Reid had babbled about once. That the majority of people jumping from above 5 stories would die on impact.  
>No more pain. No more confusion or complications. Just an eternity of bliss.<br>_Blisters more like. _JJ thought, pretty certain she'd be going to hell with all the stuff she'd done in her life.

Half an hour later, JJ had managed to nibble her way through one slice of pizza.  
>"Sup chuck?" Alec mumbled, his mouth stuffed completely, resembling that of a hamster storing his food in his cheeks.<br>"Nothing, just a little tried I guess."  
>"Want something to wake you up?" He said, nodding yet again to the contents on the table.<br>JJ shook her head and continued to nibble.

Alec narrowed his eyes. Gulping the large amount of chewed pizza down, he wiped the grease off his hands onto his denim jeans and reached forward for a syringe. Flicking it with his finger, he held it up towards the light.

"Still plenty left. Has your name on it if you want it."  
>JJ was suddenly aware of the three pairs of eyes boring into her.<br>"I have work in the morning." She said.

"I'll take it." Said one of the guys opposite.  
>"Shut up Eddie." Alec said. "Come on Jay, stop being a spoil sport."<p>

JJ had had enough. She didn't want these random people coming and going as they pleased. She didn't want her apartment being used as a drug trading centre. She didn't want Alec to be the person he had turned out to be and she sure as hell didn't want what he was offering.  
>Jumping to her feet, she spun to face him.<br>"I don't want your stupid drugs Alec. Can't they see how badly they've messed you up. Can't you see it at all? You need help. Serious help Alec. You've changed. You're not getting anywhere. Does your life mean nothing to you anymore? You have no job, no family, no _real _friends. You're nothing to anyone Alec, absolutely nothing, not even yourself, and I doubt anyone would give a shit if you dropped dead right this second."

The plan to storm off to her bedroom didn't play out as well as she'd hoped. Quick as lightening Alec was behind her, catching the back of collar and pulling her forcefully backwards. Pushing her in-between Eddie and Chris, he straddled her and held her down.  
>"Well that was stupid. I think someone's in need of a little time out." Said Alec angrily. "Hold her." He ordered.<p>

The two males either side of JJ, who were surprisingly a lot stronger than she'd anticipated at first glance, quickly locked onto her arms under Alec's instruction.  
>"Let me go!" JJ screeched, flailing desperately to escape their grasps.<br>Alec turned, needle in hand. "This will only hurt a bit."

JJ kicked forward, almost knocking the syringe from his grasp.  
>"If you don't hold still it'll hurt a lot more. Trust me, you'll be thanking me later."<p>

"Let go!" JJ repeated, still struggling against her captures holds. "I don't want it Alec. Make them let go. LET GO!"  
>Alec rolled his eyes in annoyance.<br>"Shut her up." He said to no one in particular.

The man she knew to be Eddie swiftly clamped his free, sweaty palm over her mouth whilst Alec inched the syringe closer to her skin. Pulling up her sweater sleeve, JJ became livid.  
>She knew what that stuff did. God knows she'd taken enough of it when she was younger. She knew how easy it was to get addicted to it and how much harder it was to stop taking it.<p>

Doing the only thing she could think to do, JJ opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could.  
>"AHHHH!" screamed the man to her left. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"<br>His elbow came directly into contact with the right side of her face. The metallic substance instantly flooded her mouth. Choking slightly, blood dribbled down her chin and onto her clothing.

Alec sighed in annoyance.  
>"God dammit Eddie, that was my favourite sweater. Can't you do anything right?"<br>As JJ's shouts of distress became louder, Alec stood and turned the stereo back on, full blast.

Chris was now firmly holding a squirming JJ in place as Eddie tended to his throbbing cherry red hand.

Tears began to spring into JJ's eyes. Not only from the pain, but for the lack of control she had in this situation and the fact that it was ultimately all her fault.

"This is for your own good kid. Trust me. "Alec said.  
>Holding her arm as still as he could get it, he plunged the needle into her arm.<p>

It took only a matter of seconds before her entire body went limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter has already been written and will be up at some point this week. The team are back in the next chapter, yay! They will be appearing a lot more now. Thanks so much for reading guys, love to you all!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**The end of this chapter is a little lame, but I really do want to move it on, so sorry if it seems like it's skipping bits, but I don't want to bore you with irrelevant parts. I'm having super duper fun writing the next chapter so I really hope you guys stick around to read it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, they make me smile! :D **

* * *

><p>From the howling of the wind outside, it occurred to her that maybe she should be cold, especially seeing as though the only item of clothing she was wearing was a tatty sock on her left foot.<br>It was 6am.  
>Despite the month saying spring, the weather outside did not agree. Dark, black storm clouds shifted their way across the early morning sky, trapping the sunshine behind a wall of darkness.<br>That was how she felt right now. Trapped behind darkness and forever being pushed backwards, further and further from the light.

Of a few things she was almost certain.  
>She had vomited, she had broken 2 plates, and at some point she was pretty sure she'd passed out.<br>She vaguely remembered having sex with Alec, again. At least, she hoped it was Alec.  
>She wasn't 100% sure, but the rash of bruises that dotted her arms and thighs was evident enough.<p>

This time, she had woken up alone. That was around 3 hours ago.  
>Maybe she should care. Surely she should feel something. Used, broken, scared.<br>But instead she felt nothing. Nothing but the numbness that encased her.

Since waking, she had sat silently in the corner of the room.  
>She had an hour before she would be expected at work.<br>60 minutes to break through the haziness and appear in control of her life, even though she knew how far that was from the actual truth.

She hadn't dared look in the mirror.  
>Her cheek and lip throbbed, she knew that much.<br>In fact, her whole body throbbed.  
>But it wasn't painful.<br>Just an obvious feeling, and a reminder that she was still alive.

"Gooooood morning sunshine!" Alec chirped happily, barging his way through the previously closed door with 2 brown paper bags in hand.  
>"Here, brought you some breakfast." He added, throwing one of the bags in her direction.<br>JJ didn't move. Her dull blue eyes were locked on Alec, but she didn't say a word.

Alec perched down on the end of the bed and began eating his bagel.  
>After a few minutes of silence, he stopped chewing and pursed his lips together. Licking his lips, he said; "Come on, let's get you in the bath. Can't have you going to work looking like you belong in the morgue."<p>

Discarding his half eaten bagel on the bed, JJ watched the crumbs drop to the floor. Alec went to the bathroom and the sound of running water could soon be heard. He reappeared a few seconds later.  
>"Come on kiddo." He smiled, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.<p>

It wasn't until she was soaking in the steaming hot water that she noticed her sock was still on her foot, clinging tightly due to the sodden material. She didn't bother to take it off.  
>Alec mumbled away behind the door, mentioning things that JJ honestly couldn't really give a damn about.<br>"So I was thinking, you'll need those case files back as soon as possible right, which is great, because this deal needs sorting, so I was thinking you and Chris could head over there tonight when you get back from work."  
>JJ knew it wasn't a question. It was fact. Whether she wanted to or not, her evening had been planned out for her already. She didn't bother to reply.<br>Alec continued to chatter on, so JJ slid silently under the water until she was fully emerged, blocking out everything and everyone.

She wondered if she could die like this. Just deliberately cease breathing and drown slowly and quietly under the warmth and comfort of the shimmering white bubble bath.  
>She was unsure as to how long she stayed like that, un-breathing in her envelope of warm water, but evidently, it was too long, because before she knew it she was being scooped from the water and placed onto the bathroom floor.<br>Water she hadn't even realised she'd swallowed quickly emerged from her lungs, stinging her throat as the air rushed it's way in.

Alec stood above her, wiping his forehead with his arm.  
>"Jesus Christ Jay, what the hell are you doing."<br>He bent down next to her petite form, grabbing hold of her chin and shaking her head slightly.  
>"Yo. Earth to JJ. Get with it girl. The last thing I need is a dead body to take care of. Get up."<p>

JJ remained on the floor for another good 5 minutes or so.  
>Eventually, she stood on shaking legs, like a newborn dear treading the earth for the first time.<p>

Wiping the steam from the mirror, she took in her appearance.  
>Her eyes were sunken and red. A small bruise sat just above her right eyebrow. And her cheek..from the look of it she was surprised all of her teeth were still intact. A deep gash ran it's was across her bottom lip. Specks of dried blood that hadn't washed away from the water spilled over her chin and down her neck.<br>All of that was minor compared to the amount of bruises that ran down her aching body.

JJ lifted her arm. Three small pinpricks sat in the centre; obviously Alec had had trouble due to her thrashing and incompliance to remain still.  
>Flashbacks flooded her mind, images of herself looking exactly like this, only many years younger. Her hair had been longer then. Form had been smaller. But at the end of it all, here she was again. Stood in front of a mirror surveying bruises and cuts caused by the man she thought she loved most.<br>_Maybe this is how my life is destined to be._She thought.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she wandered into her bedroom. Throwing on the first few items she could find, she entered the living room just in time to see Alec spark yet another spliff.  
>Exhaling, he turned to her. "Want some?"<br>She shook her head.  
>Taking another drag, Alec swiped his keys from the table top.<br>"Come on, I'll drive you to work, I have nothing better to do anyways."

Making sure her entire body was covered and the make-up sufficiently decreased the ever darkening bruises, JJ made her way outside with Alec.  
>Climbing into the passenger side seat, she was again rushed with memories of her childhood. Alec had been joyriding and stealing cars since he was 13. Together they'd disappear for hours on end in some furious neighbour's car, travelling for miles and miles until they reached the middle of nowhere.<br>She felt like she was in the middle of nowhere right now.  
>Not in terms of her environment, but in her muddled, messed up mind.<p>

"So you still on for tonight?" Alec asked.  
>JJ nodded.<br>"Good, I'll pick you up from work so we can go home and get changed, then I'll get Chris to pick you up and take you down."  
>JJ remained silent the entire journey.<p>

Pulling up outside the doors of the building, Alec leant forward and planted a small kiss on JJ's cheek.  
>"Love you babe." He said, smiling.<br>JJ said nothing.

Despite her best efforts, no amount of make-up in the world could fully hide the atrocious deep purple print across her check, nor the gash on her lip.  
>She felt as though she were stuck in a dream, drifting along the hallways on route to her quiet little office.<p>

Had she actually been alert, she may have jumped when Reid popped his head in front of her.  
>"Are you okay JJ?"<br>A million and one more questions followed, contributed by each team member as they continuously formed a semi circle around her.  
>"Guys, give her some breathing space will you." She heard Hotch say from somewhere behind her.<br>"How are you feel..." Hotch started, stopping short when he stepped in front of the blonde.

"What happened to your face?" He blurted out.  
>JJ was ready for this. Or so she had thought.<br>"I was in a car accident, remember."  
>"But JJ, I saw you yesterday and I think I would have noticed that." Hotch said, signalling to her cheek.<br>_Shit. So him turning up at my apartment wasn't a dream._

Everyone had fallen silent, even Garcia, which was a rare commodity as the team knew all too well.  
>Desperately trying to force her brain to work, her lame reply didn't even make sense to her, never mind anyone else.<br>"Maybe it just hadn't risen properly or something."  
>Ignoring Hotch's suspicious stare, JJ excused herself to escape to her office before Reid could begin spurting facts as to how that wouldn't even be possible after such a time period since the accident.<br>Sitting behind her desk, she slumped forward and allowed her head to thump heavily onto the wooden desk.

She didn't bother to stir at the rapping at her door. Nor did she when the door creaked open and someone stepped in.  
>"Hotch I'm fine." She mumbled.<p>

"I'm sure he'd love to know that. However I know that's total bull."  
>JJ lifted her heavy head to find Morgan taking a seat opposite.<br>"It's rude to sit unless you've been offered." JJ said.  
>"What can I say. Manners have never been my forte." He replied.<p>

"We got a case?"  
>"Nah not yet. We've been keeping tags on some local guy though. People seem to think he's been behind a couple of rapes and murders and stuff over the past few of years. No real evidence yet though."<br>JJ just nodded slowly.

"Must have been some crash." Morgan said, nodding towards her face.  
>"Yeah. That's drunk drivers for you." She replied.<br>"It's funny though," started Morgan, "I thought you were driving your car."  
>JJ started at him uncomprehendingly.<br>"I was." She answered.  
>"So, you hit your cheek on the window right?"<br>"Well yeah I guess.."  
>"Because if that had been the case, you would have hit the left side of your face, yet it's the right side that's all smashed up."<p>

JJ took him in for a moment. Regardless of not being in the best mind set, she knew exactly what he was doing. But how could she get out of it now.  
>She racked her brain for an excuse, but came up empty handed. Instead she used the defence card.<br>"It's none of your business Morgan. You sure as hell didn't like it when we had to profile you, so I'd prefer it if you didn't do it to me, because you're wasting your time."  
>Morgan stood, sighing as he did so.<br>"You're not fooling anyone Jay. If you don't tell us what's going on, we'll find out sooner or later."  
>And with that, Morgan excited the room.<p>

Emily and Garcia later came in to fuss over her, before the trio headed over to the board room. Hotch wanted to discuss the suspected rapist Morgan had mentioned earlier.  
>Once they were all seated, Hotch began.<p>

She wasn't sure when the shaking started, she only became aware of it when she reached for her coffee and almost spilt the entire contents. Thankfully no one had noticed. Sitting on her trembling hands, she soon became aware of the headache that slowly felt as though her skull was splitting in half.  
>JJ knew full well what was happening, and knew it wasn't the caffeine she was craving for once. Clenching her fists repeatedly under her buttocks as a distraction, she noticed Morgan watching her out of the corner of her eye.<br>Reid once again began sprouting a stupid amount of information of which only 3% was actually relevant. The more he spoke, the more fuelled JJ's headache seemed to become.  
>Her breathing pace began to increase, and it felt as though her hammering heart was about to push its way out of her chest at any moment.<br>Reid still continued on his ramble of useless facts.  
>Morgan was still watching her like a hawk would watch its prey.<br>She couldn't take it anymore. The words were flowing out of her mouth before she had a chance to think.

"Jesus Reid, shut up! No one gives a damn about your stupid little facts. They're pointless and annoying and totally useless the majority of the time. Would it kill you to be quiet just once in your life!"  
>The entire room was stunned into silence.<br>Another unexpected intense wave of pain rushed across her forehead.  
>"Ahh" she said through gritted teeth, both hands moving upward to hold her aching head.<br>"JJ?" Emily cried, reaching forward to grasp her friend. "Are you.."

"I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! And I'd be much better if everyone just left me the hell alone!" JJ interrupted, kicking back her chair and storming from the room.  
>The remainder of the team sat in stunned silence.<br>Morgan looked up towards Hotch.  
>"Something's not right man, I'm telling you."<br>"No, "Hotch agreed. "It's not."  
>And he was determined to find out exactly what was going on. He'd lost agents in the past. Elle was a prime example. And he'd be damned if he ever let JJ follow the same path. Not in his watch. Not again.<p>

************ ***************** ************* *************** *************  
>Hotch walked silently into JJ's dimly lit office. Closing the door behind him, he stood still, watching the young blonde who was sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.<br>Something was dangerously wrong. This wasn't like her. Not like her at all.  
>He wasn't stupid. He knew full well that split lip hadn't been there when he'd seen her and it wasn't just the bruising that had worried him. Hotch had been keeping a close eye on her since she'd arrived and something was definitely off.<p>

Walking slowly as so not to startle her out of the dream like trance she'd seemingly been trapped in all morning, Hotch made his way over to her and sat cross legged on the brown carpet in front of her.

"You can talk to me you know. About anything." He whispered soothingly.  
>The sound of JJ's heavy, hitched breathing and occasional sniff was all he received as a reply.<br>"JJ, look at me."  
>She refused.<br>"Sweetie, please, what's going on with you?" Hotch reached forward to place a hand on her knee.  
>He jumped when she flinched, quickly pulling her knee further up towards her chest. He, in turn, swiftly pulled his hand back.<br>Hotch stared at her a few more seconds before sighing dejectedly. Standing and making his way towards the door, he turned.  
>"Go home JJ."<p>

The moment the large wooden door clicked into place, she allowed the tears to spring freely from her sea blue eyes, watching helplessly as the salty tears crashed their way to the ground below.

********** ************* **************** ***************** *************  
>Hotch sullenly made his way to his office, ignoring the concerned looks from the rest of his team in the bullpen below. Sinking into his leather chair, he pulled open the drawer to his right and shook a couple of aspirin into his palm. Popping the pills dry, he let his head drop back and stared at the ceiling.<br>He honestly had no idea what to do. He didn't want to pry, but at the same time he didn't want to leave her to self destruct as he'd seen so many do in this line of profession.  
>He came to the conclusion that he'd give her some space before visiting her later that evening on his way home. Then, they'd talk. Whether she wanted to or not.<br>Hotch had already lost Hayley. He'd be damned if he lost the only other woman in his life that he really, truly cared about.  
>He would get to the bottom of this.<br>And soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter JJ realises that Alec hasn't been exactly truthful with her, putting her in danger...<br>Also Hotch bumps heads heads with Alec...**


	10. Chapter 10

**So what did you guys think to the finale! Eeeeek JJ whooped ass! It was just plain amazing, and I must admit, I may have discovered a new soft spot for Will. Thanks for still reading guys, hope you're still enjoying it! xox**

* * *

><p>By the time 7pm rolled around, JJ was all dolled up in denim shorts, a tank top and higher than a kite in autumn, Alec having contributed majorly to both of these factors.<br>"Ready to go? Chris will be here soon."  
>JJ remained stiff on the sofa.<br>"You're gorgeous you know." He said, leaning down until he was eye level with her.

The doorbell rang and Alec happily hopped over to the door to yank it open.  
>"Hey man, ready to.."<br>Alec stopped short, shoulders slumping when he found himself face to face with Aaron Hotchner. Alec didn't appreciate this at all. He didn't need anything or anyone for that matter getting in the way of tonight's plan, and this definitely classed as someone getting in the way.

"Mr Hotchner. How nice to see you. What do you want?" Said Alec harshly.  
>"Is JJ in?" Hotch asked, ignoring the younger mans ignorant tone.<br>"You just missed her, sorry. Try coming back next week or something." He replied, trying to close the door. Hotch's foot shot forward, the door bouncing back open, causing Alec to breath in deeply in an attempt to control his anger. Chris would be here soon, he'd need to get rid of this idiot as quick as possible.

"Look. She's not here. Would you like me to take a message? If not, please go away, you're interrupting my TV time."  
>"Where is she?" Asked Hotch.<br>"I don't know. I'm her brother, not her keeper."

Hotch could tell the young man was becoming quickly impatient with him. He tried to crane his neck around the doorframe, but Alec deliberately stepped in his line of view. Hotch made direct eye contact with Alec in hopes to unnerve him, but Alec wasn't having any of it.  
>He knew the way these profilers worked; trying to get into his head to mess him around. After years of avoiding the police and lying his way out of trouble, he wasn't going to let this situation end any differently.<br>Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. The dusty light bulb stored somewhere in the back of his mind eagerly flickered to life.  
>JJ talked about this guy all the time and he was pretty certain she'd mentioned something about a little boy. Alec decided to risk it and play from a different angle.<p>

"I'm sorry man, but I honestly don't know where she is. She did say she'd be back in a couple of hours though, so by all means, come in and wait for her. You can have a beer or something while you wait if you'd like?"

Hotch squinted, cautiously looking Alec up and down with accusing eyes. Alec leant casually against the doorframe, stifling a yawn.  
>He could see the tables turning in Hotch's mind and knew his plan had worked.<br>"I'm afraid I have to get home. Tell her I stopped by and to call me when she gets back." Hotch said steadily, still not convinced this man was to be trusted.  
>"Yes sir." Alec said smugly. "You have a nice evening now."<br>"Hm." Hotch mumbled gruffly, before turning and walking down the hallway.

Alec noticed Chris up ahead and signalled for him to walk a little slower. As he anticipated, Hotch looked back. Alec lifted his right hand, throwing him a wave before closing the door.  
>He waited a few moments before opening it again to allow Chris inside.<br>Walking over to JJ, he pulled her upright by both arms.  
>"Come on chuck. It's go time."<p>

********** ************** *********** ************ ************ **********  
>Something wasn't right about that guy. He didn't know what; he just couldn't place his finger on it. But there was most definitely something unnerving about him.<br>_You're overreacting. If JJ trusts him then there he can't be that bad. You're just jealous.  
><em>Hotch thought to himself.  
>But still it did not ease his mind.<p>

He sat in his SUV for a few minutes outside JJ's apartment. The evening sky was beginning to darken and rain droplets were slowly starting to make their way down his window.  
>Aaron made a mental note to schedule a private meeting with JJ tomorrow. Nothing else would ease his mind, he concluded, than her proving that he was worrying about nothing.<br>But for now, he had to get home to Jack.

JJ sat silently, tugging at a purple hair bobble on her wrist whilst Chris drove her to their destination. Alec had stayed behind. She stared out of the window, watching the tiny transparent droplets racing down. She lifted her arm, tracing the wet trails with her index finger.

Chris paid next to no attention to her what so ever. She didn't care though. She didn't care about anything right now.  
>Her thoughts were hazy and the movement around her seemed slow and sluggish, as though the entire world had been slowed down. She settled back comfortably into the passenger seat and remained content in her dream like state until Chris pulled her out of the car 25 minutes later.<p>

"Come on." Chris said, his deep voice breaking JJ's silent thoughts.  
>JJ glanced up at the building she was about to enter. She rarely spent any time around this area of town, and for good reason.<br>The building itself was worn and obviously abandoned. The chain that should have been keeping trespassers out lay rusting on the damp pavement in front of a side door. The numerous people floating around looked just as empty and tormented as the building. They were obviously in the right place.

Chris led JJ through dull, stinking hallways before entering a room designed to look like a waiting area. Chris told JJ to wait in one of the nearby chairs whilst he spoke to a large man stood in front of yet another door. The men spoke in low whispers, though no one else occupied the area. JJ decided that whoever it was they needed to speak to was shut away in the room behind the apparent bodyguard.

The man Chris was conversing with looked at JJ, before nodding and reaching for the door. It shuddered open.  
>Chris walked up to JJ, pulled her up off the chair and walked her over to the door. At the last second, he spun her towards him. Smiling, he leant in towards JJ's ear.<br>"He likes it when they scream." He whispered, before pushing her forwards and slamming the door shut behind her.

She hastily turned back towards the door, both palms flying up in an attempt to push it back open, but Chris or the bodyguard, or possibly even both, were stood right up against it so that the door couldn't even budge.  
>A bolt sat at the top of the door, but that was all. There was no handle or anything else to help her escape the room she now found herself trapped in.<br>Spinning back around, JJ surveyed the area. The room was dimly lit and incredibly cold. Smashed windows lined the top of the room, the chilling wind from outside forcing its way in. JJ shuddered. A grimy looking mattress occupied one corner. The rest of the room appeared bare.

"Well aren't you a pretty one. Alec wasn't kidding."  
>The voice took JJ by surprise. She jumped backwards, back slamming into the steel door behind her.<br>Out of the darkness, a well dressed figure made his way forward. JJ swallowed.

Centimetres from her face, the man swiftly caressed JJ's neck, fingers trailing across her protruding collar bones. Pulling her forwards, he now stood with his back to the door. Now she was out in the open. JJ began to feel the slight notion of panic rising within her.  
>The man smiled, tongue gliding slowly over his bottom lip.<p>

Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
>Alec failed to mention any of this in his plan. According to him, she and Chris were to go inside, where Chris would hand her the money. She would then take it to whoever was in charge around here, flirt a little, swap the money for the drugs, and then be out of there. Deal done. Plain and simple.<p>

It was then JJ realised Chris hadn't even handed her any money. In fact, she hadn't even seen Alec give Chris any money in the first place.  
>For the first time since the man came into view, JJ looked straight at him. Blue eyes locking with his seemingly dark grey ones, something clicked inside her mind.<p>

She knew this man.  
>She didn't know how, and she didn't know why, but she sure as hell had seen him somewhere before.<br>The man stood silently, still smiling, observing her whilst she thought away.

_Think JJ, think!  
><em>She demanded herself. Who the hell was this guy?  
>Closing her eyes momentarily, she forced herself to remember where she'd seen this man before.<br>An image of Hotch stood in the board room hours before popped into her head.  
><em>What the hell has Hotch got to do with this guy?<em> She thought.  
>Convinced she'd confused herself, she opened her eyes to look at the man again.<br>Repeating her earlier pattern, she closed her eyes.  
>Still the same image.<br>All she was looking at was Hotch.  
>Or so she thought.<br>Concentrating so hard she thought her brain would burst, she quickly discovered it wasn't Hotch she was looking at, but the whiteboard behind him. Because pinned to it, inches behind Aaron, was a wanted picture of the man who currently stood positioned in front of her.

_"We've been keeping tags on some local guy though. People seem to think he's been behind a couple of rapes and murders and stuff over the past few of years." _Morgan had told her.  
><em>"This is Joseph Lorenzzo, a suspected serial rapist and murderer who's been on the run for almost 5 years now. There's evidence to suggest he's also involed with numerous drug gangs." <em>Hotch had said.

Alec and Chris's voices also joined the chorus of voices, making her ears ring.  
><em>"Let's just say he has a preference for female customers."<em>  
><em>"He likes it when they scream."<br>_  
>His voice silenced the screaming in her head.<br>"Daniel. Take Christopher downstairs. Get him whatever he and Alec need. Throw in a little extra from me."

JJ's eyes shot open in panic.

Just in time to see Joseph Lorenzzo bolt the door firmly into place.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys honestly have no idea how much your reviewsalerts really do mean to me. I appreciate them so, so much. Thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys guys guys, your reviews are just so amazing. Honestly, they totally make my day. Thank you so much to; _kaitlinroxursox, Cribellate, criminalmind4eva, velizara95, fictionlove101 , samcarter1980, savetoniqht & RandomnessQueen1._  
>You guys make me happy! Own nothing ya ya ya.<br>Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to do.<br>Should she run?  
>Fight?<br>Scream?  
><em>"He likes it when they scream." <em>  
>She heard Chris's voice echo.<p>

This was why Alec had come to this part of town.  
>This was why he'd come to her first.<br>All along, he'd never had any intention to pay this guy.  
>Not in money anyway.<br>But with her.  
>She'd been the payment all along because he knew full well she'd slide back under his thumb just as she always had.<p>

_How could you be so stupid! _JJ thought to herself.  
>Glancing nervously around the room, she saw nothing that could help her escape.<br>Looking behind Joseph's head at the bolt, she contemplated lunging for him unexpectedly, knocking him off guard and out of the way of the door.  
>But even then she'd have to reach up to unlock it. Due to her height that was a task in itself. By the time she'd done it, chances were Joseph would be up and mobile within seconds.<p>

"Don't even bother sweetie. You wouldn't make it out of this room." Said Joseph, confirming her fears that she was, without a doubt, trapped.  
>"Come sit." He said, taking her by the hand to the damp mattress that occupied the left corner of the room.<br>JJ didn't resist. She didn't see the point. If he was planning to kill her at the end of this nightmare, there was no use in prolonging it. Quietly she followed.

Joseph stood above her, removing his belt with ease. JJ's stomach lurched as she tried to hold back the ever growing feeling of nausea she could feel rising.  
>"Hope you don't mind, just getting comfortable." He said, before throwing his belt to the ground and taking a seat next to the blonde.<p>

"Were you aware that the name Jennifer means 'fair one.' I think that about sums you up, wouldn't you agree?" Joseph said gently, sweeping back a wisp of blonde hair that had fallen in front of her face.  
>"I must admit, when Alec first mentioned you, I was pretty wary, especially with you being involved with the FBI and what not. But the more he bragged about you I just knew I had to see for myself. I give credit to the boy, he wasn't lying. I happen to know a lot of people who'd pay incredibly good money for an evening with you my dear, a lot of good money indeed."<p>

JJ swallowed, desperately attempting to force the bile back down her throat. This man just about summed up the word vile in every sense she could think of.  
>She flinched at his touch, his rough fingers trailing slowly down her arm. He stopped to stroke the numerous red pinpricks that made their way around the centre of her left arm.<br>"Drugs are bad for you, you know. Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be involved with such things." Said Joseph.  
>JJ couldn't tell whether or not he was being sarcastic or genuinely stating his opinion. She decided on the former.<p>

She couldn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable. In all fairness, it wasn't like she hadn't slept with men for something in return before. Back in the day she and Alec kept to the same system each night. She'd go out and get the money; he'd go out and get the drugs. It was a simple way of life for them back then.  
>But it was different now. Despite all odds she'd turned her life around. Or so she'd thought.<br>Yet here she was again, straight back at square one, on a grimy mattress with a man god only knew how many years her senior hovering around her like a buzzard about to approach its prey.

Without warning, Joseph grabbed her arms and harshly flung her underneath him, pinning her to the dirty mattress by her fragile wrists. A small whimper escaped her lips.  
>"It's okay," He whispered to her, his warm, musty breath against her ear, "no one can hear you scream."<p>

JJ stared up at the ceiling in an attempt to distract herself from what she knew all too well was going to happen next. Dark green mould crept its way across the ceiling.  
>Joseph straddled her, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt. The man was repulsive.<br>Squirming uncomfortably under his grasp, Joseph grinned down at her, before leaning forward and dotting a trail of wet kisses down her neck. JJ shuddered at the feel of his sticky saliva clinging to her skin.

Clamping her eyes shut, JJ tried to cling on to any happy memory that could take her as far away as possible from where she was now.  
>Something that made her laugh. Something that made her feel safe.<p>

She wasn't all that surprised when Aarons face appeared in her mind, though in all fairness, he was the last person she wanted to be thinking about right now.  
>What would he say if he saw her like this? If he knew the person she truly was.<br>He'd be disgusted. Most probably never look at her the same way again.

Joseph's lingering kisses were slowly making their way down the thin material of her tank top. He lifted it, tongue tracing around her bellybutton.  
>She kept her eyes shut, Hotch's perfect face still hovering around in her mind.<br>_"You can talk to me you know. About anything."_  
>That's what Aaron had said, but there was no way he'd be expecting to hear any of the things she so desperately wanted to tell him.<p>

The thought that she may never leave this room alive occurred to her. Even if she wanted too, she may never have the chance to tell Hotch anything. To explain everything that had happened, to open up to him about her true feelings for him, to apologise for everything she'd done.  
>She desperately tried to pretend it was Hotch that hovered above her, but not matter how hard she tried, it was impossible.<br>The grasp of his hands were too cold, too rough. JJ knew for a fact Hotch would never make her feel as uncomfortable or as scared as she felt right now.

Eyelids flickering open, her blue eyes landed on the bolt above the door, to Joseph, then back to the bolt.  
>He was obviously far too involved in what he was doing to notice the concentration that sketched across her face.<br>She could make it. She could, if she ran fast enough. Then she could go straight to Hotch, spill her guts out too him about everything. Get Alec and Joseph arrested and get herself help. But she could lose her job, her friends...her family. Maybe it wouldn't be the fairytale ending she'd always dreamt of, but it would no doubt be a hell of a much better ending than what was soon going to happen.  
>The thought of seeing Aaron again was the only thing that gave her the courage she needed to attack.<p>

The second his greasy hands skimmed over the rim of her shorts, she bolted upright, her head coming straight into contact with his nose. Obviously taken by surprise, Joseph reeled back, giving JJ the advantage she needed to land a round house kick to his temple.  
>She didn't bother to stick around to survey the damage she'd caused.<p>

Leaping to the door, she managed to unhook the bolt after only two attempts.  
>JJ realised that moving so quickly hadn't been her best idea, as the world quickly spun around her, causing her to stumble forward, but she knew she had to get out of there, and fast.<br>Glancing over her shoulder, JJ noticed Joseph slowly getting to his feet.  
>Running forward, she was shocked at the amount of corridors that were laid out in front of her. Having not been entirely with it when she first arrived, she had no idea which route to take.<p>

Deciding that any was better than none, she kept to the right.  
>After two flights of stairs, JJ was well and truly exhausted. Her body screamed for her to stop, but her mind forced her to keep going.<br>She could hear numerous footsteps pounding around above her. No doubt Chris had quickly been informed of her disappearance.

Glancing to her left, she noticed a door up ahead. Certain it was the same one she'd come through with Chris, JJ sprinted towards it.

It was the right door.  
>The door that lead to the outside world.<br>To her freedom.  
>She just had to get through this door, before going on her way to find Hotch. He'd know what to do. He'd keep her safe.<br>Just a few more steps and she'd be there.

Pulling back the door, she exhaled in relief as she found herself engulfed by sunlight.  
>Not stopping, she ran forwards, ready to grab the first taxi she could find.<br>Unfortunately, finding a taxi was her only priority, and it had blinded her from paying attention to where she was going.

Running full on into a figure in front of her, the wind was yanked from her sore lungs as she barrelled backwards towards the grit below.

"I am so sor..." She began, stopping short when she recognized the figured she'd run head long in too, for in front of her, stood a very red faced, furious looking Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>Ba dum bum tsh! Sorry, me and cliffhangers have a thing going on in case you hadn't noticed. <strong>  
><strong>So, next chapter will probably be the last2nd to last depending on how much I can get in it. **  
><strong>The whole team are back next chapter, and includes a final stand off with Alec &amp; Hotch. <strong>  
><strong>Question is, will Hotch get there in time...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**These past few weeks have been an absolute nightmare, don't even ask haha.  
>Own nothing<br>xox**

* * *

><p>"Going somewhere?" Alec said through gritted teeth.<br>Grabbing a fistful of soft, blonde hair, Alec yanked JJ to her feet, pushing her straight back through the open door.

Slamming it shut behind him, JJ again found herself trapped inside the hellish building. She knew she was in for it now. There was no way anyone or anything could save her.  
>She knew this was the place where she was going to die.<p>

Alec interrupted her thoughts by slamming her weak body against the brick wall. The back of his hand made sharp contact with the side of her face. Having no energy left, JJ slumped defeated to the floor. She didn't see the point in fighting anymore. This was one battle she knew she wasn't going to win.

"Get up." Alec bellowed, his angry, venom laced voice bouncing off the walls around her.

Pulling her to her unsteady feet, he pulled her along behind him as he stalked the corridors. She felt like a dog on a leash, being reluctantly dragged to the vets for the last time.

He led her around numerous passageways and up staircases. They were going somewhere different this time, somewhere on a higher level. Each step she climbed felt like a hundred; her legs ached and her lungs felt as though they were on fire. Her wrist had gone completely numb because of how hard Alec was holding on to her. He didn't need to. She wasn't going to bother running again.

Finally, they reached a large, jet black door. Alec pushed it open without hesitation.

"Good luck getting out of here." Alec sneered, before pushing JJ harshly into the room before them. Unable to stay upright any longer, the instant Alec let go of her, she crashed to the ground.  
>Landing on what appeared to be the remnants of a broken beer bottle, tiny shards of glass embedded themselves into her hands and knees.<br>Fine lines of blood began to melt their way down her pale skin.

Glancing back, she saw Alec roll his eyes in annoyance, before slamming to door closed. Several large bolts made their way around the door.

Surveying her new environment, she noticed that this room was similar to the last, except for a large window that sat in the left hand side, letting rays of pure sunlight dance across her body.  
>For the first time in a long time, she felt warm. Still kneeling where she had fallen, she closed her eyes to allow herself to be engulfed by the warmth, hoping that she'd be lucky enough for someone to hold a gun to her head and pull the trigger right that second.<p>

Sadly, all luck had appeared to have abandoned her.

Beginning to shiver slightly, JJ cracked her right eyelid open. Her left eye had become so swollen she could barely see anything out of it. She looked towards the window, just in time to see a threateningly dark, grey storm cloud swallow the sun, stealing all the remaining light and warmth she had left.

Looking over to see what the male occupants of the room were up to, she was surprised to see not only Alec and Joseph, but also Chris, Eddie and the bodyguard who she'd met previously that morning.  
>They were all huddled in a circle, talking in hushed, low voices.<br>_No doubt deciding who gets the privilege of finishing me off. _JJ thought.

For the first time, she noticed the damage she'd done to Joseph. The size of his nose had ballooned, and a fresh, red bruise was slowly creeping its way across the side of his forehead.

She observed the men for a moment, realising that no one was actually paying any attention to her. She wasn't going to try and escape.  
>5 grown men to 1 small woman like her...there was no chance. Instead, she shakily made her way to her feet, silently heading towards the window ledge.<p>

Propping herself up, she pulled her knees to her chest and pressed her forehead against the cool glass.  
>JJ watched as families of birds dashed across the sky, desperately seeking shelter before the storm. The streets below were empty. Everywhere was silent.<br>The calm before the storm.

Just as she was about to hop down, a small movement caught her eye. On the outside of the window, parallel to where she was sitting, a gorgeous Junonia Coenia butterfly danced around in front of her.

JJ found this odd, a questioning look falling upon her face. It was rare for them to be out this time of year, especially in this weather. She watched in awe as the beautiful creature flew in neat little circles before her.

A memory stored towards the back of her mind quickly resurfaced.

She remembered the case a few years ago, where she received a framed butterfly from their UnSub. After the case, Hotch had mentioned it, asking why she was so in love with creatures that were, as he'd stated, "nothing but colourful moths."

That evening she'd taken him to a butterfly garden just outside of town. They spent all of that late afternoon together, watching numerous butterflies float around them. It had felt like a dream.  
>Hotch never questioned her love of butterflies again.<br>The butterfly that danced before her now was the first butterfly that had landed by Hotch and herself that evening. It continuously perched itself on JJ's shoulder, then on Aaron's, then back to hers.  
>All evening it kept up this game of floating between the pair, making them giggle and laugh as though the world was perfect.<p>

JJ smiled sadly at the memory, a small, crystal tear slipping down her cheek. She'd never get the chance to do anything like that again.  
>For a split second, she hoped that maybe the butterfly was a sign. An message to hold on; that everything would be okay.<br>But the second the lightning bolt sliced across the ever darkening sky, the butterfly was gone just as fast as the electrifying light.

She heard him approach her, but she didn't move.  
>He stood next to her tiny form, placing a hand on her shoulder and massaging it gently.<p>

"It's funny. You work with a bunch of the best minds in the world, yet not one could tell something was up with you. Surely it makes you wonder where they are now huh? When you need them the most."

JJ new Alec was right. It was true. In fact, a slight tinge of anger awakened inside of her. She'd always been there. She'd been there for everyone when they needed help. Every single one of them. But now it was her, and she was alone. Not one member of her team, her family, was there to save her.

Despite not giving him a reply, Alec continued anyway.

"They've just been using you all this time you know. You're too gullible, that's your problem. You don't really think they give a shit about you, do you? I've been at your apartment all day. Wanna know how many of your little friends have come round to see if you're okay? The answers none. Not even your beloved Aaron."

Before JJ had the chance to say anything, Alec reached back and pulled something from his back pocket. Her blackberry sat in his hand, vibrating softly. Hotch's name flashed across the screen.

"Speak of the devil. Better late than never I guess. I bet he won't even ask how you're doing. All he wants is to know why you haven't given back those case files.  
>See how he pawns the extra work load off on you? I'm pretty certain no one else was given extra case files now were they. You're making the boss look bad babe, end of the day that's all he gives a damn about."<p>

Handing her the shivering device, Alec looked on as she hesitantly answered.

He was lying. He had to be lying. Hotch did care, he'd said so himself. Or had that just been a sly comment to get her to open up about everything, to tell him all her secrets so he could work his way around her. What if Alec had been trying to warn her all along? What if she'd been so blinded by her feelings for Aaron she'd failed to see the truth, but Alec had? What if...

She was on the verge of a complete breakdown and they both knew it.  
>Pressing the phone to her ear, she desperately prayed for a concerned voice to travel down the phone, to worriedly ask if she was okay, just to prove Alec wrong.<br>Instead she got the opposite.

"JJ! Where the hell are you! I've had Strauss on my back all morning certain that you've gone completely awol and I'm stood here trying to make excuses for you. You're making me look like an idiot!"

Alec was right.  
>That's all Hotch cared about. Not her, but how she was making him look. By acting sweet and concerned about her, she'd become putty in his hands.<br>JJ felt those last little bits of hope and strength inside her shatter into millions of pieces.  
>What was there to even live for anymore?<p>

Looking up, Alec shrugged his shoulders and threw her a sympathetic smile, before retreating to join the others.

"Are you listening to me?" she heard Hotch shout into the receiver.  
>After a small pause, JJ replied.<br>"I'm sorry." Even to herself, she sounded pathetic.

"Well sorry isn't good enough JJ. I expected a hell of a lot better from you. All morning everyone here has been working their asses off planning this raid on the Joseph Lorenzzo case for tonight and you've not even bothered to show up. You've left me no choice but to suspend you until further notice. This erratic behaviour is totally unacceptable. I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning with those completed case files. I don't know what's going on with you JJ but you'd better sort it out, and soon."

And with that, he hung up.

JJ sat in total silence, willing the waterfall of tears not to escape. What had she done?  
><em>"I expected a hell of a lot better from you."<em>  
><em>"You've left me no choice but to suspend you."<br>_Hotch's words were fresh in her mind. She felt sick. How did everything go so horribly wrong?  
>She continued to replay the short conversation in her mind.<br>_"This erratic behaviour is totally unacceptable."  
>"I expect to see you in my office tomorrow."<br>"Everyone here has been working their asses off for this raid..."_

JJ's thoughts suddenly came to an instant halt.  
><em>"All morning everyone here has been working their asses off planning this raid on the Joseph Lorenzzo case for this tonight<em>"

The panic hit her like a tidal wave.

Surely they didn't know this was his hideout? Then again, was she really going to sit there and underestimate her team?  
>JJ had seen firsthand some of the things her team had figured out, so in all honesty, she shouldn't really have been surprised. They had been searching him for weeks now. It was only a matter of time.<p>

Looking back at the huddle of men, she wondered if they had any idea of what was possibly going to happen very soon.  
>Checking the time on her phone, she watched as the minutes ticked away, each inching closer to midnight.<br>If they had the correct location, it wouldn't be long before they carried out their action plan.

JJ contemplated calling Hotch back. Whispering every painstaking secret into the small black device, letting him know where she was so he could come and save her, just as she'd been dreaming all this time.

But the second she saw the large, black SUV's creeping silently around corner, she knew it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum de dum. <strong>  
><strong>I reckon one or two more chapters to wrap this up. Trust me, the ending is awesome sauce. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reviewing and stuff guys, you rawk!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Own nothing. Thanks for the fab reviews, alerts and messages guys! xox**

* * *

><p>Panic shot through her whole being like an electrical current. She jumped back from the window, as if the wooden ledge she had previously been perched on had scorched her.<br>The huddle of men hushed. Turning towards her, Alec addressed the clearly panic stricken blonde. Her wide eyes locked with his, a sure indicator that something was wrong, only to be dismissed by a wave of the young man's hand.  
>"Ignore her, she's far too crazy to function." JJ heard him mutter as he shook his head pitifully, before returning to his conversation.<br>Peeking inquisitively to confirm that her worst nightmare was in-fact playing out in front of her, she dropped back another step when she saw Hotch emerge from the first vehicle. Two more black SUV's sat silently on the street, no doubt containing the rest of her team.

JJ swallowed. Her mouth had very suddenly become as dry as sandpaper.  
>"Alec..." she squeaked.<br>Nothing.  
>"Alec..." she repeated.<br>Still no response.  
>"ALEC!"<br>"WHAT!" He shouted back, obviously annoyed at the interruption.  
>Stalking over to her shaking form, he stopped dead in his tracks when he followed her gaze.<br>JJ's frail arms flew up in an attempt to protect her face as Alec pushed her backwards without warning, fists raining down on her already broken form.  
>"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU? YOU SAID SOMETHING TO HIM! YOU TOLD HIM WHERE WE WERE YOU SNIDE LITTLE ..."<br>Alec's angry assault continued for what seemed like decades, pausing only once to yell orders to Eddie and Chris about the locking of the doors and windows downstairs.  
>When he finally ran out of steam and heavy footedly made his way from the room, JJ finally let the tears fall. She knew she wasn't alone. She could hear someone's heavy breathing a few feet away, probably Joseph's or the bodyguards, but she didn't care anymore. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong had. It'd only be a matter of time before her boss, the man she looked up too and respected, then man she secretly loved would find her, broken and bloody in a corner of one of these dusty, dark rooms.<br>She wasn't really one to believe in a God, but she prayed anyway. Prayed that she would die quickly, before Aaron had a chance to find her. Prayed that the constant hurt she felt would disappear.  
>Her entire body felt as though it were on fire.<br>_Maybe this is what hell feels like. Maybe I'm almost there. _She thought to herself.  
>A tickle in her insanely dry throat caused her to cough, which evidently turned out to be a big mistake. A large amount of blood surfaced, resulting in a major coughing fit as she choked on the liquid. The dark, red substance gushed over her pale lips, her white tank top completely destroyed. When the coughing finally subsided, JJ collapsed to the floor. Pulling her knees up to her bruised chest, she willed herself to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, this was a terrible nightmare. Maybe she'd wake up soon. Maybe...<p>

_Roses._

_That's what she could smell._  
><em>The strong, unmistakable sent of fresh roses.<em>  
><em>She stared in wonder as hundreds of butterflies danced around her, the bright summer sun blazing down. Bright coloured wings dashed past her, making her spin in circles as she desperately tried to catch one.<em>  
><em>A hand softly landed on her shoulder.<em>  
><em>Turning, she found herself face to face with the most beautiful man she had ever seen.<em>

_Aaron Hotchner stood before her, his pink tinged cheeks and bright eyes causing her to smile._  
><em>"Hi." She whispered, not wanting to disrupt the peacefulness.<em>  
><em>He brought his other hand to her shoulder.<em>  
><em>The second he touched her, the bright midday sun quickly disappeared, the butterflies seemingly evaporating into thin air.<em>  
><em>His bony fingers dug their way into her skin.<em>  
><em>"Ouch. Aaron stop it, you're hurting me." JJ said.<em>  
><em>"Wake up." Hotch replied.<em>  
><em>The earth she stood on began to shake. The trees around her twisted and the high pitched shriek of the wind deafened her.<em>  
><em>"WAKE UP!" Hotch shouted, as his hand left her shoulder and swung forward, connecting harshly with her cheek.<em>

JJ's hand flew to her face in an attempt to sooth the sudden stinging sensation.  
>"Told you that would work." Said a smug Alec, who hovered above her.<br>In an attempt to regain a normal breathing pattern, JJ closed her eyes once more.  
>Breathing as well as she could with the extent of her injuries, JJ blinked and looked around. She was taken slightly aback by the fact that she was no longer in the same room, though all five men still stood before her.<br>Somewhere in the distance she could hear shouting, followed by a single gunshot. Her eyes went wide as she remembered what was going on.  
>"Oh yeah, your friends are here." Alec said. "Clever bastards managed to break the doors down. Good job we have a plan though isn't it boys." He continued, winking at Chris who smirked back.<br>The ever growing feeling of nausea raged inside of her.  
>"Ready?" Joseph asked.<br>Alec confidently made his way over to JJ. Grabbing her left arm, he pulled her up to her feet. The room spun in vicious circles as she tried to blink it back to normality.  
>"Now, I was just going to finish you off and dump you out of the window, seeing as though you were pretty much gone already, however Joseph here came up with a very good suggestion, didn't you? Feel free to share." Alec happily chirped, despite the current situation.<br>Joseph menacingly made his way over until he was eye level with JJ.  
>"Bait." He smiled.<br>Before she could have a second to try and understand what was going on, Alec pulled her from the room.  
>"Do not make a sound." He whispered as he dragged her down the corridor.<p>

After tackling the maze the corridor had to offer, the pair reached a dimly lit room. Had she cared, JJ would have been amazed at how large the room actually was. But seeing as though she was pretty sure death was the only thing awaiting her behind this new door, she didn't give a damn.  
>Alec sat, pulling her down with him. She sat with her back to him as he gently ran his finger up and down her neck.<br>"Shhhh," He soothed, tickling her ear. "it's all going to be fine, just relax."  
>JJ almost scoffed at the absurdity, but melted into his form anyway, relishing in the warmth his body offered.<br>"They're not really your friend's baby. They don't care about you. Don't you think they would have noticed something was wrong if they did? Especially being behavioural whatever whatevers. Great job they're doing. See, I actually care about you Jay. Some of the stuff I said was out of order and I'm sorry. I was just angry. You understand that right? I really, really do love you." He whispered softly, brushing her hair back as he spoke.  
>She did understand. In fact, she understood perfectly. Alec was a psychopath. That's all she needed to know. But the situation had developed far too quickly before she'd realised the truth and her stupidity had landed her here.<p>

The scuffling of heavy boots and low whispers were inching closer. Obviously her team were working their way upwards, clearing each floor as they went.  
>"Well, this is going to be fun." Alec said, adjusting his position so that he was on his knees, ready to bolt if needed.<br>"Now princess, you're gonna need to do me a little favour for this plan to work." Alec said quietly as he turned her towards him.  
>She looked him straight in the eyes. No matter how hard she searched in those few seconds, she found nothing but evil.<br>"What?" She responded in a flat, monotone voice.  
>Taking her limp hand in his, he caressed her soft, ivory skin with his thumb, kissing each knuckle lovingly before pulling back.<br>Gazing into her broken blue eyes, he smiled.

"Scream." He said before latching on to her wrist, twisting it until the bone snapped sickeningly beneath his fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

**In a real situation like the one that's about to be played out, obviously SWAT would be around and other feds and laa dee daa. But this is my story, so the team are stuck on their own ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her blood curdling scream filled the room, bouncing off the mould riddled walls and echoing into the halls beyond. An agonising rush of unbearable pain seared through her body. Droplets of perspiration dotted above her brow whilst the stream of unstoppable tears gushed like a waterfall down her ever paling face.<br>She heard the ruckus from her team down the corridor come to an immediate halt. It was then, despite the pain, that JJ fully clocked on to what had just happened.  
>They'd used her as bait, just like Joseph had said.<br>It wasn't a coincidence that Alec, who was now nowhere to be seen, had placed her in this large room, in pain and alone. A room that just happened to be big enough to fit in her entire team and then some.

Her agonised cries were the bait to bring the lambs to the slaughter.

The damage had already been done and this realisation did nothing but make the tears fall faster.  
>Cradling her limp wrist, JJ pulled her knees up and rested her forehead on them, letting the tear drops fall without attempting to stop them.<br>It was merely seconds before the door crashed open.  
>She heard the intake of shocked breaths and the quick dropping of weapons followed by the one sound she didn't want to hear. Footsteps. Tentative, slow footsteps making their way towards her battered body.<br>Crouching down in front of her, he cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. Hotch almost recoiled in horror when she lifted her head.  
>Emily gasped, her hand flying to cover her gaping mouth.<br>"Oh my God, JJ.." he started.  
>But JJ wasn't looking at him.<br>Behind him, JJ stared unforgivingly at the 5 males who had silently slithered into the room, each with a weapon pointed at a member of her team.  
>Alec winked knowingly at JJ.<br>"Nice job princess. Weapons down. Now."  
>Hotch looked behind him, then back to JJ, eyebrows knitted in confusion.<br>Finally locking eye contact with the man in front of her, fresh tears fell to the tiled floor below.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She choked out.<br>Unable to hold his gaze any longer, she dejectedly hung her head once more.

"I said, weapons down!" Alec shouted.  
>The door had been bolted behind them. They were all trapped. JJ knew that not everyone would be getting out of this alive. And it was all her fault. Every person in the room had a gun trained on someone else.<br>Despite Alec's previous demands, no one had released their weapons. Hotch had stepped backwards, resuming his position with the rest of the team.  
>JJ could feel his eyes burning into her. She knew how repulsed by her he must be. How angry and hurt he must feel. She couldn't blame him. She felt the same way about herself. All those times Alec had called her useless and worthless, he was right. He'd been right all along.<p>

Alec's foot tapped rhythmically in agitation.  
>"Okay, let me make this easier for you." He said, walking over and positioning himself next to the blonde.<br>The gun he was holding which had previously been trained on Aaron now pointed directly to JJ.  
>"Weapons. Down. Now." He threatened.<p>

She heard the fumble of moving bodies, followed by a couple of guns carefully connecting with the ground. Looking up to see who had gone way against protocol, she saw Emily and Reid standing empty handed before her. Only Rossi, Morgan and Hotch remained confidently in place, despite also having guns pointed at them from behind. They were now dangerously outnumbered.  
>"What part of weapons down don't you men understand?" Alec asked, clicking the safety off his gun.<br>Rossi desperately looked at Hotch for direction, but his eyes were locked on JJ.  
>Seeing no other option, Rossi too placed his weapon on the ground.<p>

Chris and Eddie moved in, kicking the weapons well out of reach of the agents, whilst Joseph and his heavily armed body guard stood at the rear, readily positioned to strike if needed.  
>"Well, at least we know who suffers with authority issues." Smiled Alec, casting a look down at the broken girl beside him.<br>"Let me make this easy for all of you." Alec started. "All you have to do is leave this room, go back to wherever the hell you came from and leave us alone. We'll be long gone by sunrise. Scouts honour. It really is that simple. If you don't...well, you can stay and find out for yourselves."  
>No one else picked up on it. But she did. For the first time in her working life with Hotch, she saw him falter, saw the realisation that he was well and truly fucked flash across his stoic features. She saw him panic.<br>The grip on his gun loosened, contemplating the outcomes of all possible scenarios. But within seconds his grasp was again iron tight around his weapon, pointed steadily at Alec.  
>Knowing that he was covered, Alec bent down to grasp the straps of JJ's blood stained vest. Pulling her upright, an involuntary cry escaped her lips.<br>Standing, the full effects of the hell JJ had been trapped in were there on show for everyone to see.  
>"Oh my God." She heard Emily cry.<p>

Hotch bit down on his lip in anger, the taste of copper seeping into his mouth. How had he missed this?  
>Almost every inch of the young woman before him was a shade of purple. Bruises, both new and old, patched their way up her skin. Cuts and scrapes also made their fair share of appearances.<br>He felt sick. Physically and emotionally sick. How had he let this happen?

"See what I mean, he doesn't give a shit about you." Alec started, snaking his arm around JJ's shoulders, pulling her close.  
>"Your life is in the balance here and he's far too conceited to even think about putting his gun down. I told you he doesn't care baby. "<br>Averting his gaze, she suddenly found herself feeling very claustrophobic.  
>For the first time, Hotch spoke.<br>"JJ, you know that's not true. Whatever he's told you, whatever he's said, it's all lies JJ, it's..."  
>"Now Aaron don't be so selfish. She could die any second and you're going to stand there and lie to her! Now I personally think that's just low, trying to turn me against her, that's just sick Aaron, you should be ashamed! You know I'd never lie to you, don't you pumpkin?"<p>

Deep in her heart, she knew what he was doing. She knew full well Alec was trying to play her off against her boss. She knew it. But parts of what Alec said made sense. As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to believe more and more what Alec was saying.  
>Hotch looked disgustedly at the young man stood before him.<br>"You're sick." Aaron stated. "You're supposed to protect her. Love her. What kind of a brother are you."  
>A humoured laugh rumbled from Alec's mouth.<br>JJ watched Prentiss turn to their boss in shock.  
>"Hotch..JJ doesn't have a brother." She said.<p>

JJ watched as Hotch's face fell, as every little piece of the puzzle suddenly fell into place. He got it now. The realisation of what he'd failed to recognize hit him like a tonne of bricks.  
>Her behaviour. Her avoidance. Her absence.<br>The incident with her wrist. The long sleeved jumpers. The pale features. The obvious weight loss he put down to stress.  
>On and on the list ran in his head.<br>All signs he was trained to look for as a profiler.  
>All signs that directly flashed danger.<br>All signs that he'd missed.

The others realised too. A mask of shock and horror worn by all.  
>"I'm so sorry." JJ repeated, eyes trained on Hotch.<br>"JJ.." He began.  
>"You're sorry! What the hell are you sorry for? It's this idiot that should be sorry. He played you like a puppet, can't you see that? You gave him everything, and what do you get in return? Nothing, that's what. Except extra unpaid hours and a bunch of case files no other idiot would be stupid enough to take. " Interrupted Alec.<br>Looking Hotch straight in the eye, he smiled before continuing.

"She loves you, you know. Every day, all I get is Aaron this and Aaron that and Aaron looked so nice in his new shirt today. And now you won't even drop your gun to save her? To you I guess she's just the pathetic little girl with a crush on her boss? How tragic." Alec laughed, pressing the barrel of his gun to JJ's already bruised temple.  
>Hotch's arm became stiff with anger, gun aimed straight at Alec's forehead.<br>"I swear to God..."  
>"You'll what? Shoot me? Good luck with that." Said Alec, nodding at the other men in the room.<br>"Don't you dare touch her." Hotch seethed.  
>Alec laughed.<br>"I think it's a little late for that, if you catch my drift." He winked.  
>"You sick son of a bitch." Morgan jumped in, stepping forward. The veins that ran along his tanned arms bulged from his skin.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make the hulk mad?" Bit Alec. "Take one more step and she's dead."

JJ wasn't sure what injuries she had, but she was certain she wouldn't be conscious for much longer. Her entire being was completely numb. The room had become fuzzy. Voices of those who were speaking were drifting in and out of hearing range. She hadn't even realised she was falling until Alec yanked her upright, pushing her into Chris arms.  
>"Hello?" Alec said, grabbing her chin and shaking her back into the present. "We're trying to carry out a hostage situation here. Can you please stop fucking things up for 5 minutes? It'd be greatly appreciated."<br>The second he let go of her chin, the room began to float again. Thankfully Chris was still holding her upright.  
>"She needs an ambulance. " JJ heard Rossi say.<br>"No. What she needs these two morons to drop their weapons so we can all go happily on our way. Now I'm sick of these games. You have 10 seconds to leave Aaron. 9. 8." He counted down.  
>Morgan looked at Hotch, as did the rest of the team. They didn't know what to do. Hotch wasn't sure he did either.<br>"5.4.3." Alec yawned.  
>Morgan relented and finally placed his weapon on the ground. Hotch stood confidently, arm still raised.<br>"1. Well Aaron. I didn't want it to come down to this, I really didn't. But you've left me no choice."

Placing his own gun on the ground, Alec reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a syringe and small vile of liquid.  
>Placing the needle into the vile, Alec didn't bother addressing anyone whilst he spoke.<br>"Agent Reid. .sorry, Dr Reid. Please, enlighten us with the symptoms and consequences of a heroin overdose, even for a previous user."  
>When no answer was given, Alec looked up in annoyance.<br>"Now would be great."  
>"Urm.." Reid stuttered, "well, death. A lot of people, uh, a lot of people die from heroin overdoses. Statistically 15000 a year from overdosing in general. Uh, I guess, well, symptoms would be convulsions, laboured breathing, abdominal pain which would all lead to a coma and then, well, you'd die." Reid babbled.<br>"Thank you Spencer. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. And, say if someone overdosed and didn't receive the medical help that they needed..how long would it take for them to slip into a coma?"  
>"No less than 10 minutes." Reid replied quickly.<br>"Fantastic." Alec grinned.

JJ screamed in pain as Alec grabbed her broken wrist.  
>"Stop being such a baby." He retorted, holding her arm out flat under the dim lighting. Pushing the glimmering needle into her purple skin, she cried out again.<br>"Now Aaron, this is your last chance. Leave, now. Or she's a gonner. Those symptoms don't sound like much fun to me. And I predict it'd take at least 15 minutes for an ambulance crew to get all the way up here, wouldn't you agree Spence?"

Spencer silently nodded.  
>"Hotch!" Emily cried.<p>

Aaron knew Alec was telling the truth. He could see it in the younger mans stone cold eyes. The second that syringe was pressed; he knew it'd kill her, especially seeing as though she didn't look entirely stable as it was.  
>He kept his eyes on the broken young girl before him, her beautiful face a mass of vicious bruises and fist issued cuts. Hotch knew if he didn't get out of there soon his dinner would be making a reappearance. But he couldn't leave JJ. Not after sitting back and letting her go through this torture alone when he knew, deep inside, that something was wrong.<br>He'd never forgive himself for this.

She wouldn't be able to stand for much longer. Her breathing had become shallow.  
>JJ was unable to breathe through her nose due to the numerous blood clots, but her mouth wasn't much help either thanks to the swelling of her cheeks and metallic taste she noticed every time she swallowed.<br>"She needs an ambulance now!" she heard Morgan bellow.  
>Alec's maniacal laughter rang in her ears.<br>Closing her eyes, she didn't even know if she was upright any more. She didn't even care.  
>Painstakingly lifting her heavy eyelids, she was confused to find herself sitting against the wall, Alec crouched besides her.<br>"Yo, you're freaking people out, stop it." He said to her.  
>She threw her head to the side as she felt the vomit rush up her throat. Her teams eyes widened in horror as pure, thick blood made its way from the young agents mouth.<br>Reid spun towards Hotch, now knowingly understanding the full severity of the situation.

"I'm waiting Aaron." Alec said in a sing-song voice, watching Hotch like a hawk with his evil eyes.  
>When Hotch remained still, Alec sighed.<br>"You did this to her you know." He stated, before pushing the plunger slowly.  
>The transparent liquid seeped in JJ's body. She felt it. The second it was inside of her, she knew. The intense craving she'd also been suffering from was immediately silenced. Despite her atrocious injuries, JJ was quickly soothed.<br>"STOP!" Shouted Hotch, but Alec continued to push on the plunger.

The rest of the team felt helpless, watching in horror as their closest friend was ultimately being killed in front of them. They all knew what Hotch was thinking. He'd have to end this. Right now. Regardless of the consequences it might bring.  
>But Alec wasn't stupid.<br>Due to the situation, Hotch's full time guard was down. He was an open book to everyone in that room, which Alec used to his full advantage. The second Aarons eyes flicked to the trigger, Alec pushed the plunger all the way down. The first shot rang out milliseconds after, closely followed by a second.

Just before her heavy head hit the stone cold floor below, she caught a glimpse of Aaron's body flying backwards.  
>Heard Morgan's frantic shouts.<br>Heard Emily's anguished scream.

JJ welcomed the awaiting darkness that lured her into unconsciousness, as all hell broke loose around her.


	15. Chapter 15

**And here we are ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter. **  
><strong>I suck at finishing things off but whatever.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story and offered their support, you guys are amazing!<strong>

* * *

><p>The rhythmic beeping pulled her from her slumber.<br>JJ scrunched her eyes tightly together in an attempt to ward off the headache she could feel approaching due to her consciousness.

Despite seeing nothing but darkness behind her eyelids, she could feel someone watching her.  
>His presence was unmistakable, his aroma dancing around her.<br>Mustering up as much courage as she could, she turned her head in his direction. Even at the slightest movement, small pinpricks of discomfort ran their way along her body.

The sunlight that was burning bright outside the tinted window landed directly on her magnificent blue eyes. JJ took in the rugged looking man that sat before her.  
>His eyes were sunken, his jaw dotted with stubble, an obvious indicator that he hadn't shaved in a while. His left arm hung loosely in a navy blue sling.<p>

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you look almost as rough as I do." She joked softly.  
>Aarons dull eyes flicked to her face, his emotions concealed by the brick wall he'd put in place, before dropping to the tiled floor below.<br>JJ bit her lip uncertainly. The tension seeped over them like a black cloud, hanging dangerously low and unwilling to go away without a storm.  
>All that could be heard in the sterile room was the mechanical beeping of the numerous machines the young blonde was hooked up to.<br>The minutes ticked by slowly.

"You died. Twice. The second time they weren't sure they were going to get you back." Hotch spoke up.  
>JJ couldn't think of a sufficient reply to give him and so stayed silent, allowing him to carry on.<br>"Your left eye socket was fractured, your wrist snapped in several places. Three broken ribs and a splintered cheek bone, not to mention the internal bleeding, skull fractures and the numerous bruises. All of that added with amount of drugs in your system..." He trailed off.  
>He stood, stopping momentarily to stretch his stiff muscles.<br>"I should go get the nurse, let her know you're awake."

JJ could feel the tears approaching at the lack of emotion in his tone.  
>Hotch stood motionless once he reached the door, his back to the fragile agent.<br>"3 weeks, 19 hours and 54 minutes." He muttered.  
>"What?" JJ whispered timidly.<br>"That's how long you've been out. 3 weeks, 19 hours and 54 minutes." Hotch answered, before pulling the door open and swiftly disappearing into the halls beyond.

After almost 45 minutes of being poked and prodded like a child's science experiment, JJ was finally left with Hotch's company once again. Deciding it was her turn to break the suffocating silence, she spoke.  
>"Where's everybody else? They're okay aren't they? Please tell me they're okay."<br>"They're okay. Just." Hotch answered. "Reid and Emily are at work. Rossi and Morgan are recovering at home."  
>"Recovering?" JJ asked.<br>Hotch sighed and turned away from the window he was thoughtfully gazing out of.  
>"Rossi took a bullet to the leg and fractured his ankle. Derek took it upon himself to beat the hell out of one of the suspects; broke his hand and his nose. "<br>"What about..." She didn't need to finish. Hotch knew what she wanted to know.  
>"Joseph, Stephen and Eddie didn't make it out of the room. Chris is in intensive care."<br>"And Alec?" JJ asked.  
>Hotch remained still. The current feelings of hurt and anger he had towards her at that moment vanished as he noticed the tinge of panic flush across her features.<br>He knew what she wanted to hear.  
>She wanted to hear how Alec had died at the hands of himself and the rest of the team. How he'd made the vile man suffer for the hell he'd put her through.<br>But he couldn't lie to her.  
>Setting himself down into the light brown chair that was situated next to her hospital bed, he picked up her hand softly. Sighing, he locked eye contact with her.<br>"Alec knew that building like the back of his hand JJ. Every corridor and fire escape; he knew. With everything that was going on, there was no way anyone could have caught up with him. In all honesty, we don't know where he is. But I promise you we will not stop looking until we do."

The consistent beeping from the monitor rapidly increased.  
>"Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay. Everything's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Hotch whispered.<br>Watching her calm down under his soothing words, he then realised he couldn't continue to be angry at her. Truth was it was himself he was angry at. He was scared, hurt and tired and taking it out on JJ seemed to be the only way to handle his emotions.  
>He was thinking about what to say, why JJ beat him to it.<br>"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have known what he was doing. I should have stopped him."  
>"Stop." Hotch said. "I don't want to hear it JJ. That's not true. None of this is your fault. None of it. I should be the one apologising. I knew something was wrong. I just knew it. But I pushed it aside. My ignorance almost got you killed. This was all my fault and I am so..."<br>"I think I love you." JJ interrupted, stunning the profiler into silence.

He was right in one sense. She had almost died. So what better time would there be for her to bring it up. It wasn't like she really had anything to lose.  
>Pretty certain she'd already hit rock bottom and then some, she couldn't really see herself going anywhere from this point other than upwards.<p>

JJ averted her gaze, finding the vile coloured walls incredibly attention grabbing.  
>She waited for the reply. For the explanations as to why it wouldn't work. For the excuses as to why he just couldn't.<br>The words that spilled out of his mouth shocked her.  
>"I think I love you too."<p>

"W..what?" she stuttered.  
>"Since the first day I met you, I, I don't know, there's just always been something about you. Something different. I just brushed it off as a crush. Something that'd go away. It never went away JJ. And almost losing you, seeing how close I was to actually losing you forever...it made me realise. It made me realise how much I love you. I love you JJ."<p>

JJ was stunned into complete silence. Recurring dreams had come to her in the night of him telling her similar things, but never did she imagine that one day it would come true.  
>"I love you too." She whispered softly.<br>Hotch smiled down at her.

"Aaron.." She started before pausing.  
>Hotch looked at her, waiting for her to continue.<br>"What if..what if he comes back?" JJ said anxiously.

Hotch pulled the large chair closer. Hand sweeping her hair soothingly behind her ear, he replied,  
>"If he knows what's good for him he'll never come near you again. You're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise. Now try and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."<br>His soft spoken words lulled her into a dreamy state.  
>Nestling down into the warm covers, JJ closed her heavy eyes, knowing she'd finally be able to sleep without the demons plaguing her every thought.<br>"Sweet dreams JJ." She heard him whisper softly.  
>Her nightmare was finally over and she only hopped that her fairytale had finally begun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Just close your eyes<br>__The sun is going down  
><em>_You'll be alright  
><em>_No one can hurt you now  
><em>_Come morning light  
><em>_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! <strong>  
><strong>Again, thank you so much to every single one of you that reviewedset an alert/messaged me, I am so grateful and you guys are just great.**

**I decided to keep Alec alive in case I plan to make a sequel at some point in the future. I'm not saying I definitely am, but just in case I do, his character is still around for me to play with. **

**So, yeah :) xox**


End file.
